The Painful Secret
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul and Ronda develop feelings for each other in such a short period of time that they don't stop to think that they are about to hurt the one person that means the world to Paul, Stephanie. What will happen if Stephanie finds out what happened between them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys. I have published this before but I made some corrections. I tried to make it seem like they knew each other before this contract meeting so there's no confusion.

 **Disclaimer:** I own no one you recognize.

* * *

"Vince will issue you your contract. We're beyond excited to have you join WWE, Ronda." Paul explained with a smile as he watched her take a sip of her drink.

She shot a smile back at him. They were at an expensive LA restaurant late at night just having dinner and discussing her future with WWE. However, as she sat here with him, she couldn't help but admire Paul. She knew it was wrong because he was married to Stephanie McMahon, but he was just so handsome. Since it was late, the street light shined brightly through the blinds and illuminated him in an orange hue. When he looked at her with optimistic eyes, she just stared into them. He had the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen.

They've met up together before for business and she even admired him then. But there was something about this atmosphere that made that much more attractive.

"Great. You have no idea how excited I am." She said as she put her hand on her chest.

He chuckled before he took the knife and fork and cut into his steak. He put the piece of meat in his mouth and felt someone staring at him. He lifted his head and looked around the restaurant that was almost empty. No one was even looking his way. Then he looked at Ronda and that's when he caught her eyes. His chewing slowed as she looked down at her plate of food that she had barely touched. He was taken aback when he noticed that she was blushing.

He swallowed his food before he picked up a napkin and dabbed at his mouth. "Ronda? Is there something on your mind about the deal?" He said innocently. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was checking him out. He thought that she just had something to say but was too afraid to say it to him because he's the COO of WWE.

She swallowed hard and looked back up at him. She put on a smile and shook her head. "No, nothing is on my mind. I…I just thought that you were going to say something to me since you were looking around…you know…the restaurant." She laughed awkwardly.

 _So much for not acting nervous._ She thought to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"Oh, I see." He replied. "You've barely eaten. The champ needs to keep her strength up."

She cocked her head. "Champ?"

He put his knife and fork down with a loud clank against the plate. "We plan on making you the women's champ someday. It would be good for business."

God, if she didn't admire him before she definitely is now. This man is going to change her life forever. She was in such a dark place after her two losses in the UFC. She didn't think that anybody would ever give a shit about her ever again. But, here was Paul, admiring her back but in a more innocent way.

Without even thinking, she reached across the table and rested her hand carefully on top of his. "Thank you so much, Paul. Thank you for believing in me when nobody else did." Her voice was sincere as she didn't skip a beat.

The warmth of her hand seemed to radiate throughout his body. Her touch was so soft for being "The Baddest Woman on the Planet". What was he feeling right now?

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

The exhausted voice of the waitress caused Paul to snap out of his thoughts as he, at the speed of light, removed his hand from underneath Rousey's. He didn't want anybody taking a picture of her touching him and it gets put on Twitter so rumors can spread like wildfire. Most importantly, he didn't want Stephanie questioning them. He didn't want to worry the love of his life like that.

He cleared his throat before answering her. "No, I think we're fine." He sat back in his seat to take a few breaths.

"Okay, I'll get the check." The waitress said with a tired smile before she walked away.

Paul looked across the way at Ronda who had an amused smile on her face. "Sorry about that. She scared me." He lied. Well, not really since she made him realize that he was doing something very risky. "It is our pleasure to have you. You love the business and, in all honesty, you're money." He explained in the voice he had before things got awkward.

* * *

They finished dinner and Paul paid the bill. They were now walking out of the restaurant with a few security guys around them as they walked to the black escalade. When they got to the SUV, one security guy opened the back door for them. Paul motioned for her to climb in first and as she did, he eyed a guy in the alley that had a camera with him. It looked like TMZ by the logo on his shirt.

"Shit." He whispered quietly to himself as he felt sweat form on his brow even though it was cold out.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

He snapped his head to the side to look at the security guy. He nodded his head weakly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He then climbed into the escalade, relieved when they finally shut the door and he was hidden away from the public. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as he buckled his seatbelt.

Ronda was looking at him the entire time. He seemed to be sweating and he was shaking lightly. "Are you okay?" She asked caringly.

He gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah." Then he stared out the window as the escalade backed out of the parking spot. Why was he so damn nervous? He has never been this nervous being in public with someone. He also always had cameras on him when he was out. The thing is, he didn't just have anybody with him. He had THE Ronda Rousey with him. He didn't want to admit it but he suddenly has felt something for her since she touched him. Maybe he was just afraid that the camera would catch that and it would get out. Besides, WWE and his wife have no idea that they are at dinner together late at night.

"Hello? Earth to Paul?"

The third damn time he was caught spacing out. He turned his head at her. "What were you saying?" He asked confused.

She laughed. He sure was cute when he looked confused.

 _Stop Ronda._ She told herself.

"I asked what floor you are staying on at the hotel. Just so we can figure out who's floor to go to first." She said nervously. It almost sounded like she was offering him sexual favors but that wasn't the case at all. She tried to be careful with her words.

"Oh, I'm on floor seventeen." He replied.

"Really? So am I." She said. She thought that he would be on the top floor where the suites were.

He brought his head back as she chuckled. "We're on the same floor. What are the odds of that, huh?"

* * *

After enduring the LA traffic, they finally made it to the Marriot across from Staples Center where they were having Smackdown at tomorrow night. Paul and Ronda both stepped out of the SUV after the driver parked it in the back of the hotel where they wouldn't be bothered by fans. Paul tipped his private driver before they both walked into the warmth of the hotel.

They both discussed WWE, UFC, and family as they rode the elevator up to floor seventeen. They would share awkward glances but nothing ever came of it. Once the elevator finally made it to the floor, they stepped out and started down the quiet hall.

"What room are you in?" Ronda asked as she dug her hotel key out of her pocket.

"241." He said as he went to dig for his key but thought better of it.

When he made it to his room, Ronda spoke up first. "Thank you for tonight, Paul. Dinner was great and I'm glad we agreed on everything. Goodnight." She said with a pleasant smile before she turned to walk to her own room. However, she stopped when his hand gently grabbed her arm. She turned back to him with a look of confusion but her breath immediately caught in her throat at the look he was giving her. She didn't breathe as she watched him walk close to her. The warmth from his much larger body was pressed against her front as he slowly lowered his head and caught her lips in a kiss.

Her mind was everywhere all at once. The feel of his thick, yet soft beard scratching gently against her face was so inviting as was his sweet kiss. She heard him sigh into the kiss and she couldn't believe that this was happening. This was wrong. This was all wrong. But, why wasn't she stopping him?

It was wrong but it felt so right.

He broke the kiss and slowly backed his face away from hers. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed. He prayed to God that she didn't say no.

"No…" She answered quickly in a whisper before she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was deeper this time and she moaned into his mouth as Paul opened his mouth, inviting her in for more.

That's when he dug for his key and when he finally retrieved it, he slid it into the slot next to the door. When it beeped, signaling him that they could go in, he lifted her up. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as their tongues fought for dominance. He nudged the door open with his foot before stepping inside. Once they were, he kicked it closed and went straight for the bed as he carried her with no problem.

He gently lied her down against the soft and plush linens of the bed as he lied on top of her, careful not to lie all his bodyweight against her. She never did remove her hands from his cheeks as they kissed passionately but now they were running along his shaven head in a loving manner. He groaned when he felt her nails scratch the skin behind his ears.

His groan caused her to open her eyes and look up at him. His eyes were closed and his face was calm. He was completely comfortable with this. She detached her mouth from his and a wet smack sounded in the large hotel room. Her hands massaged his head as she looked deep into his brown eyes. "Paul, you're married, happily too. We shouldn't do this." She spoke sincerely. God, she loved his eyes. They were so warm and loving.

His half-lidded eyes looked away from hers. They were now focused on the pattern of the bed comforter as he thought about what she said. He loved Stephanie with all his heart but there was something pulling him into Ronda. When she touched his hand at the restaurant, he felt an electric jolt go up his arm. His heart wouldn't let her go.

His eyes finally met hers again. He lifted his hand up to her face and rested his large hand against her soft face. "Forget Stephanie, alright? I just really want to be with you tonight." He said in a soft voice.

She found herself starting to lean into his touch as he spoke. Damn it, this was hard.

He waited only a few seconds before he leaned down and started to lay kisses against her neck.

She sighed contently as she felt his lips press wet kisses against her throat. When he carefully nipped at her skin, her body began to relax again.

He had her.

He now had his dress shirt off and she massaged his back as he lied kisses against her collar bone. Her dress was half way off, revealing just the top of her body. She moaned quietly as he continued kissing his way down her chest. When he latched onto one of her nipples, she gasped and grasped the back of his head.

Paul lifted himself from her and began to undo his belt. He tore it from the loops and threw it across the room. As his hands landed on the button of his suit pants, he gazed down at her. She was staring at him in desperation and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. He also noticed shine of his saliva on her nipples when he sucked and licked at them.

He slid the pants down his legs and threw them in the same direction as his belt. They never broke eye contact as he lied back on top of her to kiss her deep.

However, Ronda was quick to end the kiss. She breathed heavily against his lips. "I want you." She whimpered, her body getting warmer by the second.

His hands grasped at the top of her dress and he slowly drug it down her perfect body. His eyes took in all of her beauty and he felt his heart beat faster. Once the dress was off, he placed his hands at the waistband of her underwear. He felt her shudder underneath his touch so he quickly looked up at her. She looked nervous and he could understand. "It'll be okay. Trust me." He said, his voice low but genuine.

She knew she could trust him. She just couldn't get Stephanie out of her mind. What was going to happen once they go all the way?

Then she studied his face and those thoughts withered away. She could tell that he was worried too about what was going to happen and what repercussions they were going to face. They had feelings for each other that were now stronger than the fear that they felt in each other's hearts. "Just give it to me till you can't anymore."

A smile pulled at his lips and he unhurriedly removed her underwear. Now that she was completely naked, he wanted to make sure that she was wet enough for him because he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that she was still nervous.

He parted her legs and scooted down more. He hovered over her as his hands ran up and down her legs in a soothing manner, trying to relax her. His tongue was the first thing to touch her and it made her moan silently. He could taste that she wet enough but he wanted to please her in every way possible.

As she felt his hot tongue lap her, she moaned quietly with her eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling. She was also too embarrassed to look down at him because he was between her legs and felt it would be awkward.

She suddenly arched her back when he sucked gently on her clit. Then he traced patterns against it with his tongue and she gripped the bed spread so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

Her loud gasp caused him to look up at her through his eyes lashes. Her body was heaving and her nipples were taut. He looked between her breasts so he could focus on her face that illustrated nothing but pure bliss. Although she seemed to be enjoying it, she hadn't experienced anything with him yet. With one last lick, he sat up and then lied on top of her.

She felt the bed shift around her, his hot mouth leave her, and then his body hover over hers. She opened her eyes and caught his which were dark with lust. She could feel him positioning himself between her legs and she bit her lip. She rested her hands on his strong shoulders as she rubbed her thighs against his hips.

"Do you trust me?" Paul whispered as their faced were close together. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and her rapid breaths. He wanted to make absolute sure that she felt alright.

"Yes, just get on with it, Paul." She breathed.

He growled possessively before he started to push into her. When he was buried to the hilt, he exhaled slowly at the amazing feeling.

"Oh my God." She let out louder than she had intended. He filled her to capacity; he was so big and it caught her off guard.

He laughed, then started thrusting at an easy pace.

* * *

"Oh, Paul…" She moaned quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling was indescribable to her.

He took that opportunity to bury his face in the crook of her neck so silence his grunts and groans.

She was trying so hard to keep from screaming out his name and just moaning loudly. All she could do was breathe heavily and keep her face buried into his neck as well to silence herself. They were both pressed together tightly and slicked with sweat as his hips moved like pistons. She scrunched her face up in ecstasy when he began to move in a sort of circular motion.

Her hot breath was beating against his shoulder as he gave her everything he had to offer. Her neck was starting to get too humid to try to breathe so he lifted his face from it. A moan escaped his throat when he felt her teeth graze the side of his neck. His thighs started to get tired when he slowed his pace.

He turned to his side with her still attached to him.

Without even thinking, she removed herself from him and lied on her side as well. She pressed her back against his front and lifted her right leg up so he could enter her from behind. When he did, she whimpered out his name. His arms wrapped around her and it was so comforting to her.

As he held her, he pounded into her relentlessly, making their skin slap together. Wanting to please her even more, he took his hand and slipped it between her legs and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. Seeing her in such ecstasy was so beautiful to him. She was already beautiful before then but to have her in such a state made his heart swell.

"Fuuuuck." Paul groaned as she grasped Ronda's thighs. She was riding him as if he was a mechanical bull. He thighs continuously slapped against his as the bed bounced. Her breasts bounced up and down and Paul couldn't help himself when he reached up and grasped them. He pinched her erect nipples causing her to gasp and cover his hands with hers.

Their caring gestures along with their animalistic sex made for a heated and intense atmosphere in the room. It was humid, growing warmer as time passed on.

She screeched out of nowhere and her body went rigid when her walls tightened around his cock.

Within the blink of an eye, Paul sat up and smashed his mouth against hers to silence her. "Shh…" He calmly shushed into her ear. They had to be quiet because he didn't want their coworkers on the same floor to hear them. That's why they had been moaning quietly all night, or at least trying to.

They gave each other kisses from the heat of the moment. They were both sitting up as Paul was still inside of her. He could feel that she was still having spasms from her orgasm.

All that could be heard in the room was their lips smacking against each other and occasional moans as they caressed each other's bodies. Ronda massaged his broad back as Paul massaged hers too. However, things got heated again when he started to thrust up into her.

"Does it feel good?" Paul asked with a lust filled voice as he looked into her half-lidded eyes.

"Yes…" She sighed as her head rolled back.

Their bodies moved in tandem furiously before Paul pulled out of her and stroked himself until he came. "Ahhh…." He sighed as his cock twitched in his hand. His cum shot onto her stomach and he kissed her none to gently.

* * *

Things had quieted down and the room was cooling off after hours of sex. They had stayed in the same position for a little while now just relaxing their bodies. Paul had pressed his forehead against hers as he smiled softly at her. "Are you okay?"

She took in the beautiful color of his eyes as the smile on her face didn't even falter. "Yep, how about you?" She said as she ran hand over his cheek. His beard prickled her hand and she could feel the wrinkled skin form each time he smiled.

He tightened his hold around her. "I feel amazing. You're an incredible girl, Ronda." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed contently at the feel of his lips on her drying skin. "I think I care more for you now." He whispered nervously.

He nodded. "I can feel it."

"Me too." She blushed before her smile faltered.

Paul noticed her smile quickly fade. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as lifted her chin.

"You just cheated on Stephanie and I feel like shit about that, honestly." She said with a look of guilt.

Paul felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Stephanie was going to be crushed if she ever found out. He let his feelings and sexual desire get the best of him.

He only nodded in understanding. He got off the bed himself but didn't look for his clothes. He was just going to jump in the shower and think about what he done and how his life was going to turn out.

Once she was dressed, she walked up to him. "Please don't tell Steph." Her voice broke in fear. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears.

He gathered her in his massive arms. He still felt something with her, perhaps because they just had passionate sex. "I won't. Don't worry. This is just…between us." He stuttered. He couldn't bare the fact that he was going to have to hide all of this from her but that's what was going to have to happen.

She sniffed and let go of him. "I have to go. I'll see you later." She made her way to the door.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

She walked out of the room but her head whipped side to side to see if anyone was in the hall and thankfully, no one was. It was still early anyway. She shuffled across the way to her room. She swiped the card and went inside. She shut the door behind her and rested against it. She just had sex with Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband. She can just imagine Stephanie's reaction.

She was in some deep shit.

"Oh god." She exhaled slowly before she sat down on the bed with a wince. She was sore now from Paul and that just added onto the painful reality that they were fucked.

* * *

 _The next night…_

Paul was lying against some propped up pillows on his and Steph's bed. He was just watching some television as she tucked the girls into bed. He was honestly so glad to be home now with Steph and the girls. He had just kissed and hugged the girls goodnight. They were so happy to finally see him after a week of not being here. However, he couldn't get Ronda off his mind. He had called her this afternoon and they had a nice conversation. He was careful to not have Stephanie around; him and Ronda were walking on eggshells.

He heard the bedroom door open and his eyes met Stephanie's from across the master bedroom. He immediately noticed that she didn't look right. She was ghostly pale, her shoulders were tense and her arms were loosely folded across her middle as if her stomach was ill. Also, the look on her face made Paul sit up in the bed. He quirked his eyebrows at her. "Steph, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Hours seemed to pass before she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Did you have sex with her?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Should I write a second part because of how I ended it? Did you love or hate it? Let me know in a review please!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to apologize to everyone for making you wait this long. It truly makes me feel bad to make you guys wait because I greatly appreciate the reviews from the last chapter saying you guys are looking forward to more.

On another note, this is a very short chapter because I wanted to get something up for you guys. Although, it answers everyone's questions I'm sure. So, enjoy this one. There will be more in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from WWE.

* * *

He heard the bedroom door open and his eyes met Stephanie's from across the master bedroom. He immediately noticed that she didn't look right. She was ghostly pale, her shoulders were tense and her arms were loosely folded across her middle as if her stomach was ill. Also, the look on her face made Paul sit up in the bed. He quirked his eyebrows at her. "Steph, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Hours seemed to pass before she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Did you have sex with her?"

Her question made his heart stop. Time seemed to stop and he couldn't even hear the tv anymore. Her voice was almost haunting to him. It was like she knew but how?

He got off the bed and stood there not really knowing what to say. He just stared at her composure. She looked like she was about to get sick. He couldn't tell her the truth; there was no way that he could. "What are you talking about, Steph?" He asked in a gentle voice as he advanced towards her.

"As I was getting the girls ready for bed, TMZ came on the tv and you and Ronda were on there." Her voice was quivering. "You…you were getting in a car with…her." She explained, staying in her place as Paul walked closer to her.

He stopped once he was in front of her. He noticed tears were starting to pool in her innocent blue eyes. He lifted his hand to her face and looked her in her eyes. "Baby, it was just a business meeting. We're getting her a contract." He forced a smile to try to cover up his half lie.

As soon as his hand made contact with her skin, she drew in a deep breath and backed away from it. She just didn't feel right. Something was screaming at her that they were together last night. "Are you lying to me, Paul Levesque?" Her bottom lip quivered as her heart pounded in her chest.

He was taken aback. He removed his hand from her and took a step back from her himself. Why was she so paranoid? What is giving it away? "Why do you think we did something?" He asked, getting irritated. In all honesty, he was terrified. He loved her with everything and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Because you didn't tell me, my dad, or WWE that you were out having dinner with her at some fancy restaurant and when you saw the TMZ person, you looked dumbfounded. You also didn't come home till a few hours ago. Usually you come home the morning after but not this time. Damn it, Paul, just get it over with already and break my heart." She stated without hesitation before she broke down in tears.

"Stephanie!" He shouted. When he saw her jump at his outburst, he immediately regretted yelling at her. He was trying to come up with words that would make her finally believe him. Her pleading was going to make him spill the beans and he didn't, no, he _couldn't_ do that. "You need to stop with all your assuming. I didn't tell anybody because rumors would swirl about her coming to WWE. So, when I saw TMZ, I freaked out because now it was going to be on tv." He explained as he took her shaky hands in his.

"Really?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes. She had accepted his touch because he seemed so sincere and honest with her. She knew it wasn't right to question him because she knew that he loved her. He would never do that to her.

"Yes, baby, that's all." He lied, much to his dismay. Why was this so hard for him? He loved her with every bit of his being but he developed feelings for Ronda quite quickly. Was it feelings or just lust?

"I'm sorry, Paul."

Her apology snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized that she had gotten her color back and she was giving him a small smile.

 _No, I'm sorry._ Paul thought to himself.

"It's okay, Steph. Just please don't worry, okay?" He said as he pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her when she lied her head on his chest and she sighed deeply in content.

"I won't. I just worry too much. It must be from the stress of watching the girls today." She laughed against his chest.

He pulled away from her and cupped his hands around her face. "How about I take that stress away?" He said softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes and melted into him as she cupped her own hands around his bearded face.

* * *

Paul was in the middle of making love to his wife when his phone on the nightstand lit up the dark area. He lifted his head from her sweaty neck and looked over at the phone. As he did, Steph was moaning his name over and over again as she kissed at his neck.

As he thrusted into her, he leaned forward more to look at the screen. Shit, it was Ronda. Why was she calling him at this time of night?

"Oh god!" Stephanie screeched suddenly when her orgasm hit her with full force. She scraped her nails along his back as her walls tightened around his penetrating length.

He squeezed his eyes shut when she clamped down around him. He moaned at the feeling and then looked down at her. That's when his phone turned off finally. He breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes.

"Cum in me." She whispered hoarsely as their eyes connected. She could tell he was about to because his eyes were fluttering and he was more forceful with his penetrations.

His stomach tightened before he came deep inside her like she wanted. As he groaned aloud, he could hear Ronda's moans and screams in his head. "Mmm…fuck." He growled possessively. All he was thinking about was his wife until Ronda called his phone.

* * *

Paul focused on his wife's heartbeat as it thumped against his chest. As soon as he pulled out of her, she cuddled into him and fell asleep instantly. The way she had held him tightly made Paul feel so guilty for what he had done. It was almost like she was demonstrating to him that she never wanted him to go.

The light from his phone suddenly made him turn his head towards it. He reached over and picked it up. "Shit." He whispered to himself.

 _10:46 pm_

 _Hey : )_

 _1:12 am_

 _Are you free next Monday after Raw? I was wondering if you'd like to meet up somewhere private that night. I'm lonely and I wanna feel you again xoxo_

Those two text messages were from Ronda and the first one was sent while him and Steph were having sex.

He only sighed and rubbed his forehead. He read over the texts once more because turning off his phone and setting it back on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around his wife and got comfortable before falling asleep.

So, what'd you think? Let me know in your reviews!

 **Side note:** If you're an avid reader of my stories, what story of mine would you like to see updated first? I'm trying to figure out which story to continue first so your help is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I think I've come to the conclusion that these chapters are not going to be very long. They're going to be short and sweet but I think you guys will still enjoy it :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize.

* * *

 _I've got a lot to do for Raw tonight._

Paul sent the message before the bathroom door slowly opened. He looked up as steam escaped the bathroom. Stephanie walked out with nothing on. She was naked from head to toe and he completely ignored the buzzing from his phone in his hand.

"Like what you see, baby?" Steph said seductively as she leaned against the doorway.

He threw his phone on the bed, not even taking his eyes off her. "Get over here." He growled possessively.

"I take that as a yes." She mused as she made her way to her handsome husband.

Once she was standing in front of him, he took his hands and rubbed her slick slides up and down. Their eyes were locked and heated. "Sit in my lap." He demanded.

"I'm going to get you suit pants wet." Steph laughed as she started to straddle his lap.

"They'll dry." He cupped her breasts immediately and took a nipple into his hot mouth.

She sighed and grasped the back of his head. He was working quick because she felt his fingers brush against her clit, making her body stiffen.

"Paul, I have to wake the girls for school." She moaned.

"You do?" He teased as he brushed his lips against the side of her neck. He inhaled her fresh scent.

She only sighed and closed her eyes at the sensations of his hand teasing her and his beard scratching against her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso and rubbed his bare shoulders.

A soft knock on the door caused them to immediately stop their caresses.

"Mom? Daddy? You didn't wake us." Aurora's tired voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"See, I told you, Paul." Stephanie said irritatingly as she removed herself from his lap. "Can you get the girls up please? You have clothes on." She laughed before walking briskly to the bathroom.

He watched her ass as she rushed to the bathroom. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to hit that. He felt his erection rise in his pajama pants.

"Daddy?"

He shot up from the bed when he heard his daughters voice break the silence of the master bedroom. He studied his oldest daughter as she walked in rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, baby. I'll get your sisters up. Go get ready for school, okay?" He said in his sweet daddy voice as he got on one knee in front of her.

She removed her hands from her eyes and smiled at him before reaching to play with his scruffy beard. She always did that because she loved his beard. It always reminded her of a lion. He was her fearless and strong dad.

"Okay, are you taking me to school?" She asked as her hand fell to her side.

"Sure, baby. I don't have to get on the jet until 9." He smiled lovingly.

"Yay! I'm gonna get ready now!" She said excitingly before she bolted out the room.

He stood up gradually with a warm smile. It always warmed his heart to see his daughter light up at the fact that he was doing something as simple as taking her to school. Even Vaughn and Murphy did the same thing. They loved Steph to death but he was their daddy. He was special to each and every one of them.

That thought made him think of Ronda. Fooling around with her was fucking risky. If someone found out, he would lose his family.

He sighed as he hung his head in thought before he went to wake the girls.

* * *

Paul was in a corridor looking over the notes for tonight's Raw when he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder. He looked over and caught sight of Ronda as she smiled warmly at him. When she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, he closed his eyes for a split second.

"You know, I can't wait to debut at the Royal Rumble this Sunday." She mused as she flashed that bright smile at him.

"Me either." He smiled down at her before he slipped his arm around her waist. "It'll be historic for sure."

She lifted her hand to his beard to give it a few soft strokes. "Sorry I didn't text you back this morning. I got distracted with my luggage at the airport. They had got mine mixed with somebody else's." She sighed as she remembered back to this morning.

He stuck his bottom lip out to pretend to pout. "Aw, I'm sorry. I was busy anyway with….things." Paul said hesitatingly.

She knew that he was talking about Stephanie. She could see the dreamy look in his brown eyes. The love in his eyes for his wife was like a dagger to her heart. She knew that she was the "side chick" and always will be. At least she was something to him right?

"Ronda?...Ronda?"

Paul's voice brought her eyes back to focus onto his. She gave him a half-hearted smile before she laid her head onto his chest. His warmth made her feel safe and secure.

"Hey…hey." He said quietly as he pulled away from her so he could look her straight in her eyes. She looked so heartbroken. "We'll be together again." After he said that, he noticed that that didn't help her. "How about in Orlando after the NXT tapings this Wednesday night? Come to my hotel room and we'll have us some us time, baby." He said tenderly as he tucked his fingers underneath her chin to rub it lightly. He also took a second to look behind her to see if anyone was there. They were being bold as hell right now.

Her lips pulled up into a smile. "Okay, I can't wa…" Just then the sound of footsteps stopped her from continuing. They quickly removed their hands from each other as they whipped their heads over to where the sound was coming from.

They watched as a WWE worker walked up to them carrying a few papers. "Hey, Paul, Rollins is asking for ya. He's wanting your advice for something." The man said as he stared at the two before him.

Paul nodded his head. "Okay, where is he exactly?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his husky voice. This guy was new and he came off unprofessional. Also, he interrupted them and Paul hoped that he didn't see anything. He _prayed_.

"Oh, he's in locker room three." He replied. His eyes scanned their body language. He hinted that something was going on between the two of them. When he turned the corner, he saw Paul quickly take his hand off Ronda's chin before they quickly looked over at him. Now, he noticed that they were a little flushed, especially Ronda.

"Alright, thanks." Paul said plainly as he brushed passed him.

Ronda watched him walk away and then her heart caught in her throat when he turned and winked at her.

The man took note that she was blushing.

Ronda could feel the worker staring at her so she turned to look at him with her trademark pissed off face. "Can I help you?" She asked with attitude.

He quickly tore his eyes away from "The Baddest Woman on the Planet" and took off the other way down the corridor.

Now that she spoke with _her_ man, she was going to go see Vince to talk about the Royal Rumble plans for her.

* * *

"Do you have all your notes for the meeting tonight?" Stephanie asked one of the writers as she sat behind her desk, looking up at him.

"Yes, Mrs. McMahon. I think you and Vince are going to like some of my ideas." He spoke proudly.

"Well, we'll just have to see…" She said before the door to her office suddenly opened. She looked at who came through the door and looked at him with furrowed brows. "Can I help you?" She asked confused.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." He said as he smiled inside. It was the same worker that saw Paul and Ronda together in the corridor. He was going to tell the oblivious woman exactly what he observed earlier.

"Uh, okay. Randy, you can go ahead and go to the meeting. Tell them I'll be there in a bit, please." She said professionally before she stood up from her plush chair.

When the writer left the room, Stephanie walked past the new worker and shut the door. "First of all, I'd appreciate if you knock first before barging into my office." She said unpleasantly.

He nodded understandingly. "Sorry, Mrs. McMahon."

She sat back down behind her desk and motioned for him to sit in the chair across from her. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

* * *

Yes, a cliffhanger haha but that just builds anticipation right? What do you all think? Please let me know in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone that you may recognize from WWE.

* * *

Paul's shoulders brushed against others as people crowded the corridor. Everyone was preparing for the start of Raw which was within the next ten minutes. That's why Paul shuffled quickly to his wife's office that was at the end. Rollins shared a story idea with him that sounded intriguing and he wanted to share it with her before Raw went on air because they would all go their separate ways.

At last, he made it to her door, breathing heavily as he turned the door knob. "Steph…" he said before he stopped in his tracks with the door wide open behind him, allowing the noise from outside the office flood the small space.

However, the noise soon went silent for Paul as he focused intently on the man sitting in the chair across from Steph.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Steph asked with furrowed brows as she backed away from her desk a bit.

He broke his eyes away from him and finally at her. "Rollins gave me a brilliant idea for his storyline tonight. I needed to get to you quick since he's in the opening of the show," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows in curiousness. "Oh really? I'm excited to hear," she said before she turned to the other man who sat silently between them. "Matt, I'm sorry but can we talk later? This seems important."

He nodded and stood up from his chair. Damn it, he didn't get his chance to throw Paul under the bus. He didn't know why he was so intent on telling Stephanie what he saw earlier. He just had a feeling that there was something going on between Paul and Ronda. He _did_ see Paul rub her chin intimately and it made her blush. Stephanie has always been a loyal boss to him since he arrived at WWE a month ago. She has taught him a lot and he thought he'd be doing her a favor.

"No problem, Mrs. McMahon. I'll get going now," he said with a small smile before briskly making his way to the door, which Paul was blocking. He looked up at Paul who stared at him with fiery eyes. The air got knocked out of his lungs in fear. Paul was a scary man when he was pissed and right now he was giving him such a look that made him feel like he should just drop dead right now at his feet.

Paul sensed that "Matt" was going to snitch on him and Ronda if he hadn't arrived at the time he did. He figured that he saw something when he walked up to him and Ronda earlier. His blood was boiling, and he was clenching his fists.

"Excuse me, Mr. Levesque," his voice shook in nervousness before attempted to squeeze his body between the door frame and Paul's own massive frame that didn't even budge.

When he was gone, Paul shut the door with a frown. He was angry and immensely nervous at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Steph asked as she walked around her desk and to her husband.

"It looks like you taught that punk some respect," he grunted out as he stared at the door with his hands on his hips.

Stephanie laid her hand on his forearm and looked deep into his eyes or she at least tried to since he was still eyeing the door for some odd reason. "What's wrong with you? You looked all cheery when you came in," she questioned.

He looked over at her and couldn't help but soften his facial features when he gazed into her innocent blue eyes. He let out a breath and turned his body towards her. "That guy just pisses me off is all. He comes off cocky, yet he's only been here for a month. He's in for a rude awakening," he was lowkey hinting that he was going to give "Matt" a piece of his mind once he gets the hell out of this room. He didn't want to sound too threatening because then she will question him and then the truth will get out.

"New guys and gals are usually like that once they come in. They finally make it to the big leagues and they think they know it all. Some leave and some stay once reality comes crashing down on them," she explained with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Now, what did Rollins tell you?"

* * *

The heat that radiated from the Styrofoam cup warmed his hand as he whisked the cream and sugar around in the coffee with a spoon. Raw was underway and things were a little bit more relaxed, so a coffee was perfect right now. The cup was being lifted for the first drink, but it was quickly interrupted by a sudden jolt that swished the liquid in the cup until it spilled onto the skin of the man that was turned around violently. He was met with fiery brown eyes, flared nostrils, and heavy breathing.

"Look you little punk, I know you're new and you feel like you're on top of the world, but things are going to change that," Paul said in a low but threatening voice. "I know you know."

"Yeah I do know that you have something for Rousey. You're doin' her behind your wife's back," he shot back not so quietly before he slammed the cup down onto the table behind him. He shook his hand to try to rid of the hot liquid that was currently burning his hand.

Paul stepped even closer to him until the much smaller man was backed into the wall. "Look," Paul started as he grabbed a fist full of his shirt underneath his chin and held him against the wall. "If you even so much as _think_ about opening your mouth to my wife, I will fucking kill you. You should know who I am, kid. I am no stranger to sending people to the hospital. Don't cross the fucking line with me," he smiled inside as he felt his body shake in fear against his. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…yes," he choked out from the pressure on his throat and from fear of Paul. He could feel sweat start to form on his temples as his hands shook. The burning on his hand from the coffee was forgotten as soon as Paul declared his threats towards him.

"Good," Paul said satisfyingly as he untangled his hand from his shirt that was now a wrinkled mess. "Remember what I said because I'm being dead serious. You don't want to play this game with me."

He swallowed hard with wide eyes as he watched Paul walk out of catering with a serious walk. The slam of the door made him jump. He was thankful that there was no one else in the catering area.

* * *

"I think we'll have you debut the Raw after the Royal Rumble. We'll make it a surprise," Vince said enthusiastically to Ronda who was sitting across from him in his office.

Ronda was giddy at the news. She was beaming her million-dollar smile at her boss. "I'll make it a night that I and everybody else will never forget," she said passionately.

Vince smiled at her and felt his excitement hit a high. As he eyed her, he couldn't help but see dollar signs with his new signee. He was going to have to thank Paul for bringing this woman into his business.

"Of course, Ronda. Sure, people are probably already assuming that you signed with WWE because of TMZ."

Ronda felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. That night.

"Are you alright? Did you know about TMZ and the rumors?" Vince questioned with a concerned look. He noticed her demeanor suddenly change and it confused him as to why.

Hearing his voice rumble its concern for her, she let out a shaky breath before plastering a forced smile on her face. It was then that she realized she was speaking with Stephanie's father. His son-in-law was cheating on his daughter with her, the newbie in the business. She started to sweat because she felt as if he would be able to read her mind, even though it was clearly impossible.

"Y…yes, I knew about the…rumors," she stuttered. She silently cursed herself for acting nervous.

Vince just chuckled. He's seen this many times throughout his life. As soon as he mentioned their debut, they acted exactly like she was acting. "I know you're nervous but hell, you shouldn't be. You're Ronda Rousey, The Baddest Woman on the Planet," he said. "You'll be fine."

She let out a nervous laugh. She was just going to go with it. "Yeah I know. It's just a new chapter in my life you know? A huge step…"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, I'm going to make you a star," Vince explained genuinely with a smile that made him look aged ten years more.

* * *

Raw had ended about half an hour ago and Paul was more than ready to go. After having to deal with people's bullshit and Rollins' apparent creative skills, he was ready to go home for the night. He knew that Steph was already in the private jet waiting for him as she talked with the girls like she always did. It was obviously a priority for her to tell her babies goodnight every night.

He zipped up his last bag and headed out of the backstage area to the private jet before a feminine voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Paul, wait."

He turned around and tried to focus his tired eyes on who was walking his way. When he realized who it was, he smiled. "Hey, you," he said happily.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight before I leave too," Ronda said as she approached him with her own bags.

Before he knew it, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. A few seconds later, he broke it before looking around. "We need to be more careful than that," he said with a chuckle.

"I know. I just couldn't help it," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Well, I've gotta catch my flight. I'll see you Wednesday night."

"Of course," Paul smirked. That was all she said to him as she walked away and he watched her carefully. He couldn't wait for Wednesday night himself.

"Okay, goodnight, sweety. Mommy and daddy will be home in the morning when you wake up," Steph spoke sweetly to Murphy who was facetiming her.

"Okay, mommy, Becca is telling us dat we have to go night night," she pouted on the other end.

Steph felt her heart melt at her daughters' reaction. She was sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. That was the exact look that always made Paul cave. Speaking of her husband, Steph saw the door to the jet open and he walked in with a tired smile.

She only smiled back at him before she turned the camera away from her to put a finger to her lips, indicating to Paul that he had to be quiet. She didn't her to hear her daddy and she stayed up for half an hour more, driving the baby sitter nuts.

Paul ran his fingers across his pursed lips as if he was zipping them shut before he set his bag down. He sat down in the plush seat with a huff.

Steph turned the phone back towards her and smiled down at her daughter. "Alright, goodnight, honey. Tell your sisters we said goodnight, okay?"

"I will," Murphy said with a yawn. "Night, mommy."

Then the screen went black.

Steph smiled as she shoved her phone into her pocket. She turned to her husband who was sat there with his eyes closed and head rested back against the soft leather of the seat. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep and she frowned. He always waited until they got home to go to sleep. He usually sat on his laptop to do work while they spoke about random things.

"Are you a sleepy head tonight?" She said with a chuckle.

Paul opened one of his eyes and slightly turned his face towards her. He smiled tiredly at her. "Yeah I am. Today was a rough day," he said. Perhaps confronting that worker took a lot more out of him that he thought. Or that it was the fact that he was juggling two relationships….

How could he think that? Stephanie was more than just a relationship to him….

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of his wife's warm and soft lips brushing against his cheek. He opened his eyes completely and backed away from her a little bit, just enough for him to look at her fully. He observed that she had a look full of love. He's seen this look a million times before, especially before they made love.

"What are you doing?" He asked with furrowed brows. He would be shocked if she actually wanted to have sex on this jet. She's always been a private person.

"I wanna take your stress away," she said innocently with bright eyes. She then leaned forward to kiss his lips but she felt her lips crash into the scratchy feel of his beard. She opened her eyes and she was met with his temple. "What's wrong? You never turn away a kiss," she said, obviously upset.

"I'm just tired, Steph. You know what a kiss always leads to," he lied. Ronda had claimed his lips just a little bit ago and he didn't feel it would be right to have Steph kiss him after her.

"Oh come on, baby. I'll do all the work," she said seductively as she leaned into his ear.

"Steph," his voice was stern. He saw her face falter quickly and back away at his tone. "I said no. I really just want to rest,"

She just looked him in the eyes for the longest time. He was acting so weird and she couldn't stand it. Her heart was breaking at his rejection. "Fine," she said as she got up and went back over to her seat across the way. That was all she said to him before she took out her phone and distracted herself.

He sat there just looking at her. He truly felt bad. He sighed before he rested his back once more.

When she heard his sigh, she looked over at him. She stuck her bottom lip out when she felt like she was about to cry. She turned her head to look out the small window and out at the night sky.

"Goodnight, I guess," she whispered to herself.

* * *

First of all, I just want to thank everyone who has left reviews! Many of you can't wait to find out till Steph finds out that Paul is cheating on her. That isn't going to be for a while yet. Maybe 5 chapters or so from now. I just want to drop clues to Stephanie by Paul's behavior to set up suspense. So, I hope you all understand and that doesn't turn you off from the story.

Like always, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, an update! I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize.

* * *

Wednesday

"Tell them to get back in the ring," Paul said into his headset at the referee as he stared intently at the screen in front of him. He was producing a taping of a weekly NXT show and it was the main event.

As he watched them get back into the ring, his phone buzzed next to him. He looked away from his work and down at the phone.

 _I'm here._

He grinned as he picked up the phone and pulled up the keyboard.

 _Where r u?_

He then put the phone down and brought his head up to look back at the screen.

The whole time William Regal watched Paul. He was sat next to him as he too produced the show. "Was that Stephanie?" His accent was thick in wonder as he nodded his head in the direction of the phone.

Paul whipped his head to the side and looked at Regal. "Uh, yeah, that was her," he lied. The vibration from his phone sounded again. He picked it up once again, completely forgetting about Regal.

 _At a coffee shop near Full Sail. I didn't know where else to go lol I need you, baby._

He coughed as he felt his dick twitch in his suit pants. He could feel Regal staring at him so he tilted his phone away from him so he couldn't see Ronda's name on the bright screen.

 _We're working on the last match. I'll be done as soon as I can._

 _I have a beach house here in Orlando. We'll go there. A lot more privacy than a fucking hotel room lol_

"We have a match going on here, Paul," Regal said in a concerned tone with a raised eyebrow. He has never seen him this distracted from his work in his whole career. Feeling curious, he tried looking at what he was doing but Paul turned his phone away.

"Yeah, sorry about that, man. Steph had an emergency with one of the girls," he lied, again. He could get used to this.

"How bad of an emergency?" Regal questioned.

Paul swallowed hard before putting his phone away in his bag. "Vaughn uh…fell off the couch at home and hit her….elbow," he said in a shaky voice.

Regal didn't quite believe him. He didn't look concerned or worried at all as he texted "Stephanie". He certainly wouldn't have laughed at the first text that he had received. The Englishmen also took note of Paul's facial expression as he explained this so-called "emergency". He struggled to put together the sentence and barely made eye contact with him.

"I hope she's okay," he said to go along with it. This wasn't the place to question him.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She'll probably just have a bruise. After all, her dad is Triple H," he said proudly with a toothy grin.

Regal only chuckled. When he saw Paul finally focus on the screen, the sudden brightness from his phone caught his eye. Paul didn't quite stuff the phone in his bag all the way so Regal tried to see if he could see what was on the screen. He only saw "I love you" at the end of the text. Maybe it was Stephanie all along. Maybe…

"Oh shit! Did you see what Aleister did just now?"

Paul's sudden yell caused him to whip his head to see what was going on.

"This is a good start to push Aleister for Takeover," Regal said as they finished up the night.

* * *

Ronda collapsed backwards on the foot of the bed as Paul wasted no time in climbing on top of her and hungrily attacking her lips. She moaned quietly as she took in the weight of his hot body on hers and his tongue that was exploring every crevice of her mouth. She reached up to rest her hand on the back of his shaven head as a way to give him affection at the moment.

Paul felt her warm hand on the back of his head and then groaned when she lightly scratched with her nails. He detached his mouth from hers, looked her in her eyes in a haze, and then dipped his head to kiss at her neck.

"Paul…," she sighed as she tilted her head to the side to allow him more access. She closed her eyes to take in the soft and warm feel of his lips. When he carefully nipped at the skin over her pulse, she moved her hands down to trace the hem of his dress shirt. She untucked it from his pants before she grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and pulled it down his broad back forcefully.

Sensing her eagerness, Paul lifted his head and then himself to remove his shirt completely. When he threw it across the room, he felt Ronda thrusting her hips up against his erection.

"I want your clothes off, _now_ ," he demanded.

She bit her lip and sat up on the plush bed. "Do it for me then," she demanded back.

He chuckled with a smirk. "So you want it like that?" Not even a second after saying that, he roughly tore her top and bra off. When she was exposed to him, he growled deeply. "Lay down."

She did just that and gasped when he tore off her jeans and underwear. She suddenly had to throw her head back and moan loudly when his mouth enveloped her wet heat. He was working quick and it made her heart rate sky rocket. The sounds of his tongue pleasuring her and his lips smacking against her was making her even more hot. He was doing all of it on purpose so he has more to lick up.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she gripped the sheets when he hungrily sucked at her clit. He was being rough with oral skills and she was being taken to heights she's never been to. She slept with hm once before tonight but there was something about this time that was more pleasurable. Perhaps, it was because she wasn't shy with him anymore and she has deeper feelings for him now…

"You gonna cum for me?" Paul said in his husky voice as he looked up between her breasts and at her face.

"Put your mouth back…keep going…" she breathed out as she writhed in his hold.

This time he lifted her hips up. "Spread your legs more."

When she did, he plunged his tongue onto her most sensitive areas and that had her crying out his name.

He moved his head from side to side, up and down to give her as much pleasure as he could. Before he knew it, he felt her spasm against his tongue and her legs crash into the sides of his head as she came hard.

* * *

One hour later…

"Oh…oh, Paul," Ronda moaned in pleasure as she held onto his arms that were resting across the headboard of the bed. She was riding him with everything she had. She was sweating and gasping for breath as she had her eyes screwed shut at the feeling of the head of his cock hit her g spot each time she came down on him.

Paul relaxed himself against the headboard as he watched this woman move. His dark brown eyes watched her face scrunch up in pleasure every time her ass slapped against his hips. The force of her making love to him made the bed squeak underneath their hot bodies.

Behind him was a huge open window that allowed him to hear the ocean waves crash upon the Orlando beach along with her moans and their skin slapping.

Ronda opened her eyes and looked the burly man in his eyes. She felt her heart swell at the soft smile he gave her in the heat of the moment.

How could one man be so perfect?

She ran her fingertips along his arms until her hands were slowly running up the sides of his neck before they cupped both of his cheeks. Her thumbs stroked the soft skin gently before she leaned down and kissed him as she continued her movements on his swollen erection.

They kissed feverishly, their lips smacking loudly.

* * *

Back in Connecticut…

"What do you girls want for dinner?" Stephanie asked sweetly as she looked at each of her daughters who were currently watching Moana in the living room.

"Pizza!" Murphy shouted excitingly.

Stephanie laughed.

"Ice cweam!"

Stephanie shook her head amused at Vaughn's request. "No, this isn't dessert, honey," she said as she ruffled the Vaughn's hair.

"Pizza sounds good, mom," Aurora said calmly as she looked back at her mom with a smile.

As much as she hated to admit it, Pizza sounded amazing to Steph. She considered this a "treat" but her husband wasn't here tonight. She liked to cook hearty meals when he was here with them. Yeah, he was rejecting her the other night and wasn't being very loving but she understood that he gets tired. "Okay, pizza it is," her response caused a cheer to erupt in the large living room and she laughed.

She let them be as she walked into the kitchen to order a couple pizzas for them but when she thought of her Paul earlier, she couldn't help but stop thinking about him.

She was going to make a call to him before the pizza.

* * *

Paul's hips were slapping against Ronda's ass as he drove his dick in and out of her from behind. Her lower half was pinned to the mattress below his weight as her legs were spread wide.

The UFC star screamed her satisfaction as her hands gripped the pillows that were scattered all over the bed. She felt his balls hit her clit each time he went in and it was all too much. Although they have been at it for a few hours.

The sudden sound of his cellphone ringing caused Paul to look over at it through a haze of sexual desire. When he saw his wife's name run across the top, he quickly picked it up thinking there was an emergency back at home. "Ronda, be quiet for a minute, it's Steph," he growled as he ran his hand down her back.

"Okay," she choked out.

He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear. "Hey, baby, what's going on?" He tried his best not to sound like he was out of breath.

" _Hey, I just called to check on you. How was the show tonight?"_

"The show was great," he said as he pressed himself against her ass, moving his hips in a circular motion.

Ronda sighed at the feeling and she could feel his pubic hair scratch against the smooth skin of her ass.

" _I'm sure it was, honey. We're going to order pizza for dinner tonight."_

He eased his cock out of her before he slammed back into the wet heat with such force that her body went rigid underneath his touch. "I thought you hated eating out?" Right after he replied, he rolled his eyes into the back of his side as her vaginal walls clamped down around his length.

Ronda lifted her limp body from the bed to lie on her stomach before him. She grabbed his cock and fastened her mouth around the penetrating heat.

" _Well, we all wanted a treat tonight and you aren't here tonight so I didn't want to cook something you love and you not being able to eat it."_

As he got his dick sucked, Paul felt his heart beat painfully for his caring and loving wife. His wife and babies were going to eat that garbage food just because he wasn't there. "Steph, it would be fine if you made something."

Just then his eyes snapped shut as his balls clenched, his stomach tightened, and his cock twitched as he shot his cum into her hot mouth.

" _Mommy we hungwy."_

He opened his eyes and listened closely when he heard his baby girl shout in the background. He looked down at Ronda who was licking the slit and the tip.

" _Okay, baby, I think I'm gonna get our food now."_

Just then Ronda lifted herself from his now flaccid cock and leveled herself with him. Paul swallowed hard when she went into the crook of his neck to kiss at it. She was a little to close to the phone for comfort now.

"Good idea. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell them I said goodnight and that I love them," he said sincerely.

" _I will, I love you."_

"I love you too, bye."

Ronda then looked him in the eyes as he hung up on her.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

She let out an amused chuckle. "You just talked to Steph as we made love."

"I didn't want to ignore her. There could have been an emergency and I never miss her night calls," he explained as he got off the bed.

When she saw him disappear into the bathroom, she lifted the bed sheets to get ready for sleep. The bed was lukewarm from their sex and she sighed in comfort.

Before she could fall asleep, she felt the bed dip next her and then she was being shuffled closer to his warm body. His arms enveloped her and his bearded chin nestled into her neck she moaned in content.

"I love you," she said tiredly.

"You too," he replied hesitantly. She was soon asleep in his arms and her peaceful breathing caused him to drift off into his own dream world.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far of the story? Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

First off, thank you to **Paulluvssteph** for your awesome reviews and being honest on what you think. I hope this chapter is much better!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize.

* * *

Paul's eyes fluttered open and they were quickly met with the brightness of the room. He blinked a few times so they could adjust. He felt a sudden movement against his chest and looked down to see Ronda nestled into his chest sleeping peacefully.

He gently ran his hand down her naked back before he turned to lie on his back.

"Mmm, Paul…" Ronda moaned in her sleep as she was woken up by Paul removing himself from her. She opened her tired eyes and saw him lying there before her, rubbing his forehead as if he was deep in thought. "Are you okay?" She asked before she yawned. She lifted her hand and lied it against the smooth skin of his chest.

Her hoarse voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked over at her and smiled softly. "Hey."

"You look confused or something," she observed as she lifted her head to rest it on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of my flight back home," he said quietly.

Ronda felt tears start to pool in her eyes and she silently cursed herself for acting so girly. She couldn't help it though. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to lie in this bed with him all day. "But this is your home," she said hopelessly as she looked up at his handsome face that currently wore concern. She spotted a piece of lint on his beard and reached up to remove it and to also touch him intimately.

He laughed nervously. "I have to go be with my wife and kids," he spoke cautiously, trying not to break her heart.

As much as she wanted to say that she understood, she couldn't. She wanted him to herself.

Was her jealousy of Stephanie starting to appear?

She only forced a smile for him and lightly kissed his lips before attempting to untangle herself from the sheets.

He watched her ass intently as she made her way through the room to collect her clothes that were thrown about the night before. He literally tapped that ass for hours and he could do it again, but he had a flight to catch for Connecticut to be with his family.

She slipped on her clothes and felt him watching her. She turned back with a smile as she fixed the straps of her bra. He was lying there with an arm draped over his chest and the other arm was behind his head to elevate it. She could see his bulge underneath the thin bedsheet and she bit her lip.

"Don't be thinking I'm getting hard. I'm just that damn big," he smirked. He noticed her looking at the outline of his cock and couldn't help himself.

She scoffed and quickly finished getting ready to leave.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop giving you a hard time," he laughed as he hopped out of bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out clean boxers to quickly slip on. Just then, his cell phone rang. He reached for it and answered without even checking who it was. "Hello?"

" _Hey, baby."_

He turned his head to Ronda as he heard Stephanie's voice. "Morning, baby," he said as he watched Ronda pack her stuff.

" _The girls and I have something for you to fix here at home,"_ Steph laughed on the other line.

He quirked his eyebrows. "Fix what?"

" _The hot water heater broke so we haven't been able to take showers. Can you hurry home as soon as possible, honey?"_

He sighed at her response. He hated having to hurry home and fix things. Suddenly, he felt Ronda's hand run down his back and he turned to look down at her.

"I'll see you later. I know my way out of your house," she whispered before she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He only winked at her and smirked.

" _Paul? Are you still there?"_

Ronda quietly shut the door behind her and he was brought back to his concerned wife. "Yeah, I'm still here, Steph," he said as he gathered some clothes. "Just let me shower really quick and then I'll jump on the jet at the airport, okay?"

" _Okay, honey, there'll be breakfast for you."_

He smiled as he walked into the bathroom. "Sounds great. I'm gonna get in the shower now." He said before he turned on the water.

" _Okay, enjoy. I love you."_

"Love you too, bye," he said before she could even say bye back to him. He set his phone on the counter before slipping the boxers off and stepping into the hot water. He didn't want to leave without showering because he most likely smelled of Ronda from their hours of sex last night.

* * *

Stephanie frowned as she slowly removed the buzzing phone from her ear. She has never had a more distance phone call from him before this one. She felt like he barely listened to her at all like he was distracted from something. But what could be distracting him at 7 in the morning?

As she held the phone to her chest, she looked over all the ingredients for breakfast. She was expecting him to be more enthusiastic like he has done in the past. She knew that at least her babies will be excited for blueberry pancakes, Paul's favorite besides steak and eggs.

What was his problem? Why did he reject her affection the other day? Why has he been weird with phone calls lately?

She needed to stop thinking about those things. She was going to drive herself nuts and then no one will have anything to eat.

She aimlessly grabbed for the bag of pancake batter and the large bowl to mix it in before sighing.

* * *

Paul opened the front door to his and Steph's Connecticut mansion with his bag in hand. He immediately noticed that it was quiet and that was unusual. He was expecting the girls to be sitting on the sofa across the way, ready to pounce on him in the excitement that their daddy was home.

He only shrugged as he shut the door behind him. Hearing his stomach growl due to hunger, he remembered that Steph cooked him breakfast. He trudged lightly to the kitchen, ready to feast on whatever she had made but when he took a look around, he didn't see any food.

He huffed and turned to make his way up the stairs. When his feet hit the second floor, his eyes darted to the open door of their home office. His dress shoes padded lightly against the carpet as he made his way to said office. He looked through the small opening and saw Stephanie typing away on her laptop. He slowly opened the door and that's when she looked up at him with a bright and loving smile.

"Paul," she said happily as she got up and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Fortunately, it wasn't the same cheek that Ronda had just kissed a few hours ago. "The girls have been waiting for you. They're in their rooms."

He looked into her bright eyes that were so full of love for him. "I'm kinda hungry though. Where's my food? I didn't see it when I came in," he said, basically ignoring what she said and ignoring her affection.

Her smile faltered once again that morning. "It's in the oven. I have it on so it keeps it warm," she explained as she stepped back from him. "But you'll need to make your own pancakes though."

He nodded his head. "Alright, well, I'm gonna eat because I'm about to wither away," he joked which caused a relieved smile to form on Stephanie's lips. "I'll get to the hot water heater afterward. Maybe the girls can help me with the tools or something."

She smiled even bigger. "They would love that, Paul."

He smiled at her once more before he left the room.

"Girls!" Paul shouted in the hallway before he opened Aurora's door.

Aurora jumped at her dad's shout but instantly jumped up from her beanbag in excitement. "Daddy!" she said as she ran over to him.

Paul laughed genuinely as she hugged his side. Before he knew it, his two other daughters were soon by his side.

Stephanie watched the whole thing from the office doorway. She was leaned against the door frame with her arms folded as she smiled warmly at her family that she loved with everything she had.

"Do you guys wanna help me fix something?" he questioned as he bent down to their level.

"Uh oh, it's not the nasty toiwet again is it?" Vaughn asked with a look of disgust. Even at her young age, she remembered all too well when they had to fix one of their toilets and it was the nastiest thing she's ever had to do in her short life.

Stephanie laughed wholeheartedly as did Paul.

Paul shook his head at her as he lied his large hand on her tiny shoulder. "No, honey, it's not the toilet. This is just the hot water heater," he explained simply.

"Yeah, girls, and once this is fixed, we can finally have hot water," Steph said cheerfully as she walked over to them.

Paul swallowed hard and looked away from all them for a split second. Hearing his wife's voice got to him for some reason. "Yeah, so let's get started," he said as he gingerly got up from the floor.

* * *

BANG!

Stephanie jumped at the loud noise and dropped the home décor magazine on the kitchen table when she heard one of her girls let out a loud cry. She ran to the garage as the sobs continued. "Girls! Paul? Is everything okay?" She yelled before she ran in and saw Murphy on the ground holding her foot which appeared to be bleeding.

"Damn it!" Paul shouted as he went over to Murphy and Steph.

"Paul, don't yell that!" Steph scolded as she feared what happened to her daughter. "What happened to her foot?" Her eyes scanned her foot and noticed it was only her big toe that was bleeding.

Paul went to answer her but Aurora beat her to it. "Murphy said that the wrench was too heavy for her to hold but dad handed it to her anyway," she said, honestly.

Paul clenched his jaw in annoyance at his daughter throwing him under the bus.

Steph looked up at Paul with a confused look. "Why would you do that?" she asked in disbelief. That was not like her husband to do that. At all.

"I thought I handed it to Aurora," he said as he looked down at his daughter's foot as she still cried. He was actually saying the truth because he thought that since Murphy said she couldn't hold it, then Aurora would step in and get it.

Stephanie only shook her head at her husband's claim. "Murph, honey, can you move your toe at all?" She prayed that it wasn't broken.

Murphy sniffed back her tears and congestion as she held onto her mommy. She wiggled her toe a bit and winced at the pain.

"Okay, if you can move it, then it's not broken," she said with a sigh of relief. "Let's clean it up and put a band-aid on it, okay?" she said sweetly before she kissed her tear-stained cheek.

Paul watched as she picked her up and took her inside of the house. He felt defeated as he slammed his fist down onto the workbench. The sound scared Aurora and Vaughn and he sighed tiredly. "Let's finish this up," he said as he grabbed the wrench again.

* * *

"Great! How does it feel now?" Steph asked as her blue eyes searched Murphy's face that was still in a pout. She had just washed the blood and dirt off, applied peroxide the open wound, and bandaged it up.

"It still hurts, mommy," she said quietly as she looked Steph in her eyes.

"It will hurt for a little bit but you know what will make it feel better?"

Murphy's eyes lit up at her cheery voice. "What?" she asked innocently.

Stephanie lifted her off the counter and set her down on the floor. "A nap will make some of the pain go away. Remember when daddy would have tiny injuries and he'd sleep a lot?"

The young girl nodded her head as she looked up at her.

"Well, it helped with his pain and it'll help with yours too. So, let's get you to your room for a nap, okay?" she said as she took her by the hand to help her walk steadily.

"Okay, mommy."

* * *

After Stephanie got Murphy in bed for a nap, she made her way back to the garage until she heard her husband and her other daughters talking in the kitchen. She turned to the kitchen and saw them all washing their hands in the sink.

"Is it fixed now?" she asked Paul as she stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Yeah, it is," Aurora said as she turned to grab some paper towels to dry her hands.

Steph felt her cheeks redden when Paul didn't even turn to acknowledge her. Why the hell was he ignoring her so much? She desperately wanted to question him and ask him what was going on with him. He was not acting like the man she fell in love with 18 years ago.

"Mom?" Aurora said as she advanced towards her mother who was in a daze. "Mom? Are you okay?" She questioned worriedly as she lied her hand on her arm.

Steph snapped back to reality and looked down at her concerned daughter. "What, honey?"

Paul heard their dialogue and turned to see what was wrong with Stephanie.

"I was just going to ask what's for dinner?"

"Well," she began before she looked up at Paul who was looking directly at her with furrowed brows. "How about some grilled chicken, rice, and veggies?" she said with a hint of hope that this will make Paul snap out of his mood. She was basically bribing him with his favorite food but she was hoping that it would work.

"Yummy!" Aurora shouted before she ran off to the living room with her younger sister.

Steph laughed as she watched her run to the other room. "I guess you can say that she agrees."

"Yeah, that sounds great, Steph," Paul said with a small smile as he walked over to her.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as her eyes watched him closely. She was craving his affection. She wanted to feel his kisses, his hugs, his caresses, his love. Having his arms around her felt like a shelter in the middle of the rain which would be the stress of her life.

But those pleasant thoughts soon died when he casually walked by her without even as much as brushing against her arm. "Paul?" she blurted out, catching herself by surprise.

When she took in the look he was giving her, she lowered her head. He looked as if she's been annoying him all day.

Paul could see her lips quivering as if she wanted to say something to him but she only lowered her head. He was desperate to take a shower so he didn't bother to ask her what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath before turning and walking away from him.

"Ok…," Paul said awkwardly and loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

Later that night…

Steph was sat at the foot of their bed as listened to Paul maneuver around in the bathroom. She was trying to work up the courage to go and talk to him. Her hands were sweaty so she was rubbing them against her pajama bottoms. She was so nervous because she had a bad feeling about finally trying to get something out of him. She felt she wouldn't like the result.

When she heard his electric razor, she gingerly sat up from the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. She fidgeted with her fingers when she walked in and saw him standing at the counter trimming his beard. "Paul?" She said quietly with hesitation.

He turned his head to her with his razor in hand. "Yeah?" he replied.

She swallowed hard. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," he said as he turned off his razor and set it on the counter. What could she possibly want to talk about? Then when he thought of Ronda, his heart flipped with fear that she knew. Ronda is the only reason he could think of for her wanting to talk with him. Right?

She let out a shaky breath as she looked into his eyes. "First I want to know how Murphy got hurt."

He was taken aback by her question. "What? Aurora told you. I accidentally handed her the wrench when she wasn't grabbing for it," he explained.

"You should've been looking back at her as you were handing it to her, Paul," she scolded. "You've been acting so careless lately and I can't even think of a reason why," her voice had a hint of irritation in it as she folded her arms.

"Murphy is old enough to know when to grab something that someone is handing her!" Paul raised his voice. This was the last fucking thing he needed, Steph questioning him bullshit.

Steph unfolded her arms as her nervousness was replaced with anger. "She's barely 8 years old!" she yelled back. "She was probably just excited to be with her daddy because lord knows you don't give any of us attention anymore."

Paul laughed bitterly. "Oh don't give me that, Steph. I've been tired because of NXT and the Royal Rumble this weekend," he said, turning away from her because of her foolishness.

"I don't believe you."

Paul took his hand off his beard as he slowly turned back to his wife. Her blunt words caused his body to tense in frustration as he was being patient. "Yeah and why not?" he mocked as he rested a hand at the edge of the counter so he had something to squeeze.

"You've never let work get in the way of you making love with me, playing with the girls, giving us just the tiniest bit of attention. You barely look me in my eyes and you seem to care less when I make food for you!" she yelled again as her worries came flooding back to the surface.

"I don't need this shit," Paul huffed as he pushed himself off the counter. He bumped into her as he made his way out of the bathroom and that made Steph even angrier.

"Oh look! The only fucking touch you have given me and you're pissed at me! What is going on with you, Paul!" she screamed as she followed him to the bedroom.

"Get off my ass!" he screamed back as he waved his hand angrily at her, telling her to get away from him.

The next thing she said caused the room to fall silent and the tempers to pause. "Who have you been with?" she asked quietly.

Paul froze to the spot with his back turned to her. Ronda's smile flashed through his head and her moans rang in his ears. He could feel her staring a hole through his back and he worked up the integrity to act calm so he didn't slip. He turned back with a softer look to try and soften her up. "How could you ever ask me that?" he asked back silently in a way to make her feel crazy for asking him that.

It felt like déjà vu to Stephanie. She remembered having to ask something similar when he came back from his "meeting" with Ronda Rousey. "You haven't been the same since Ronda came into the picture," she said as her eyes formed tears.

"You're right Stephanie, I haven't. I've been busy dealing with her position in the company right now. This worldwide star is making her WWE debut at the Royal Rumble, so I've been _a little_ stressed out," he explained, proud of the fact that he came up with that excuse so quickly.

God, did he love her or not?

Did he love Ronda or not?

What was he doing juggling his love life and career at the same time? He vowed to Steph on their wedding day that she would be the one he had by his side until the day he leaves this earth but then this hot and powerful woman comes along and he silently leaves Stephanie's side…

No, he hasn't left her side. He never wanted to let her go…and he won't, but what will Ronda think?

The brewing war within him quieted down when he felt Stephanie wrap her arms around him in an embrace. Like she had always done, she cast her warmth over to his soul to calm him down in any certain situation that he was in.

"I'm sorry," Steph whispered against his chest as she felt his heart race.

When he heard her voice, he closed his eyes as he felt tears burn his eyes. He wrapped his own arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't deserve you," his voice was nothing but a whisper.

No other words were spoken as they held each other in the middle of their bedroom where, a minute ago, a raging argument became the beginning of Paul questioning his own actions.

Were his careless choices finally catching up to him?

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this re-upload and are still looking forward to more! Don't worry, Steph will be finding out soon.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review of your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating a new chapter in such a long time. I've had a terrible case of writer's block so I'm sure a few of you could understand.

 **Paulluvssteph,** thank you for being so patient! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence!

 **Disclaimer:** I own no one you recognize from WWE.

* * *

The Royal Rumble has finally approached and things weren't quite settled yet between Vince and Paul for the show.

"I personally don't think Ronda's ready to go out there and compete," Paul said to Vince who was sitting at the head of the table for the meeting before the major PPV.

"Paul, this is the perfect night to showcase her in the WWE. It would give us plenty of time to set her up a match at WrestleMania," Vince explained to his son-in-law who was obviously not having it with his idea. He could see the serious look in Paul's eyes and he understood because Paul pulled a lot of strings to get her here.

"Come on, Vince, she literally just signed her contract last week," Paul said. He cared about Ronda's well-being professionally and…romantically. He also cared about the other women's well-being as well. If she was to botch a move on one of them, it would be on him and Ronda and he didn't want to do that to her after all she's been through the past few years.

Vince raised his eyebrow as he glanced at his daughter who was sat next to Paul. "Steph, do you want to share your possible idea?" Vince asked.

She cleared her voice before she started. "I think that maybe she could come out at the ending because…y'know…I'll be sitting out there," she explained as she thought back to when she and Ronda first came eye-to-eye in the ring. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off from WrestleMania 31."

Paul shuffled around uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the temperature rise in the room. The last thing he wanted was for Ronda and Steph to be in a storyline together. His infidelity could easily leak out into the wrestling world.

"Paul? What do you think of Steph's idea? I sure like it," the CEO stated happily.

Paul breathed in deep and sat up in his chair. "I…uh…I think she should just go out there with Charlotte and Asuka and just point at the Mania sign. Short and sweet," he replied. "That way we can come up with all kinds of ideas as the weeks go by."

Vince nodded his head.

"But, honey, it would probably go well with fans if we have "The Baddest Woman on the Planet" take on the boss's daughter at WrestleMania. I believe it would bring the company some good money," Steph spoke proudly as she looked back and forth at her husband and her father. She noticed that Paul was looking off at the other side of the room while her father listened closely.

"See? That sounds like the perfect plan!" Vince shouted with a huge grin across his aged face.

Paul sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't you guys care about Ronda's and the other girl's health?' He questioned irritably. "Plus, if Ronda screws something up, fans will immediately turn their backs on her."

"Hmm," Vince grunted as he sat back in his chair and twirled a pen around in his hand. "That's very true."

Steph reached over and lied her hand on Paul's forearm which caused him to look over at her. "That's a good point," she said quietly to him.

He smirked. "Yeah, well, one little fuck up and we could ruin her." He then turned to Vince. "I'm sure that's the last thing you want."

Vince removed his reading glasses. "You're right." He stood from his chair and gathered his papers. "I'll think about it throughout the night."

Just then Paul's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly fished his phone out and unlocked it. His heart dropped when Ronda's name popped up on the screen and her text appeared.

 _Hey, baby : ) where r u?_

Feeling Stephanie's presence behind him, he shoved the phone back in his pocket. When he did, he let out a huge breath. Fuck, that was a close one. If Stephanie had been looking at him, she would've seen the text.

"Paul, do you wanna go get something to eat at catering before we get comfy?" Stephanie asked as she gradually stood. They were all now leaving the production meeting and she was starving.

Paul got up as well with a huff.

Stephanie noticed the different shades of red that tinted his cheeks and she tilted her head to the side in wonder. "Why are you so red?" she chuckled.

He just stared at her for a second. He could feel that his cheeks were red and he knew it was because of the mini heart attack he just had. "It's just hot in here," he mumbled as he straightened his suit jacket out.

"Well, come on," she said cheerfully as she took his hand in hers. "Let's get out of here and go to catering and get some food."

He offered her a half-hearted smile as he took in the feel of her slender fingers intertwined with his thick ones. He was getting sick of lying to her. It was making him mentally tired and he could feel the guilt start to settle in. When she confronted him the other night, he realized just how much his attitude had been affecting her and even the girls.

* * *

"So, what do you have planned after tonight?"

Ronda looked over at Natalya who was eating with her in catering. Natalya has been training Ronda for her eventual in-ring debut and it has been a blast. She was so thankful that she immediately made a friend in the business because she was concerned that everyone would look down on her for who she was. They might think she was here to steal the main event and title spots, or they would judge her UFC loss which almost mentally destroyed her.

"Eh, probably just head to the next city for Raw tomorrow night," Ronda replied before she took a drink of water.

Natalya smiled at her friend. "You know, we should just travel together. We're both on Raw, so why not, y'know?" she said optimistically.

Ronda was about to speak when Paul walked into catering. She felt the left side of her mouth turn up into a smirk and her eyes lit up, she could tell. She wondered what that man was up to since he didn't answer her text from earlier. However, her smirk turned into a frown when she saw Stephanie walk up behind him. She watched as she rested her hand on his lower back and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

She snickered at the affection his wife was giving him. She thought it was funny that she had no idea she was sleeping with that man behind her back and she'll _never_ find out. Yeah, she came into this business worried about what people would think of her, but something like this, people would never guess.

Not only did she sleep with him, but she also had it good with him. He satisfied her in every way possible and she couldn't get enough. When she'd ask for more, he'd give her more and then some. After the last time they had sex at his beach house, she struggled to walk to the taxi that was parked in the front. The memory caused a knowing smirk to pull at her lips.

"Ronda? Did you hear me?"

She only nodded. "Yeah, I did, Nattie, sorry," she said as she took her eyes off the couple. "I'm just thinking about tonight," she lied.

Nattie chuckled. "Oh, I completely understand. You should've seen me on my first day here. I was a damn wreck."

Ronda laughed and then her breath caught in her throat when she saw in the corner of her eye, Paul and Stephanie making there way over.

"Hi, Ronda, there you are!" Stephanie said excitingly with a huge smile. Paul was trailing behind her with a look that was completely opposite of his wife's.

"Hi, Stephanie," she said cockily as she held her hand out.

Stephanie gladly shook her hand before taking a seat across from them. She glanced over at Paul as he sat next to Steph with his own plate of food that he knew he wouldn't eat.

Steph looked up at Nattie and smiled. "Hi, Nattie, how have you been?"

"I've been great, thanks. How about you guys?" she asked as she looked back and forth between an enthusiastic Stephanie and a quiet Paul.

"We've been okay," she spoke truthfully. She can't say that they've been exactly _great_ after the fight and Paul's weird moods. "It's been a stressful few weeks." Then she reached over and grabbed Paul's hand that was lying on the table and gave it a firm squeeze to show the strength of her love for him.

Ronda's eyes went straight to their joined hands and took it as if the woman was mocking her or something.

Paul saw the look in Ronda's eyes when she glanced down at their hands. He slowly untangled his fingers from his wife's and let go of her hand when Ronda's jaw muscles clenched. That was enough for him to fear for Steph. "So, Ronda, how's your day been?" he asked casually to ease the tension he felt.

Ronda snapped out of her hateful gaze when she heard her lover's voice. Her eyes softened as soon as their eyes met from across the table. God, his face was so handsome at the moment that she just wanted to make love to him right here in front of his wife. Hell, he was always handsome but right now he took her breath away. "It's been great," she replied with a satisfied tone.

Stephanie blue eyes watched Ronda intently as she stared at her man with a dreamy look. She noticed how her eyes lit up and her lips turned into a brilliant smile. Plus, red was starting to show on her face.

She suddenly felt self-conscious as negative thoughts started to plague her mind. Why was Ronda, of all people, looking at him the way she was? She was aware that many women were attracted to her Paul but they were never brazen enough to express their want towards him in front of her whether it'd be with words or actions.

She peeled her eyes from Ronda to look over at him. He was looking right back at her with calm eyes and she could see the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. That is the exact same look he always gives her when they cuddle right after making love.

No. No, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Paul was sleeping with her. She can't even bear that thought. He loved her and she was more than confident that he did. They've been married for 15 years and he would never do that to her.

Natalya was sat still in her chair as kept her eyes on everybody's facial expression. She felt uncomfortable, to say the least. "Well, excuse me, but I have to see the other girls about the match tonight," she said hesitantly as she gingerly stood up from her chair.

She stopped moving when Ronda looked up at her with a smile. "Maybe I'll come by the locker room and introduce myself to them sometime tonight," she said.

Natalya laughed nervously. "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to meet you." The thing is is that Ronda hadn't even bothered to introduce herself to others. She practically just hid in the shadows like the female Brock Lesnar.

"Likewise," Ronda said as she watched her walk away and out of catering.

After Natalya hurriedly walked away, the awkwardness at the table remained with the three sat quietly.

* * *

Later that night…

"Wish me luck," Steph said quietly to Paul before she bent down and kissed his cheek.

Paul smiled. "Good luck out there." He was sat at his monitor in the production area of the gorilla position as they waited for Steph's music to hit to kick off the first ever women's Royal Rumble match.

She was excited to announce this historic match and it was a huge distraction from her personal life.

Steph's music blared and Paul watched his wife walk out with a massive smile on her face. When the curtain shut behind her, he felt a familiar presence next to him.

"Let's see if she has her father's skills in talking," she said sarcastically with a smirk.

Paul just looked back at his monitor and ignored her because the gorilla position was full of officials, producers, and talent. Her mocking tone was enough to give away that she had a problem with Steph and he didn't want to add to it by telling her to let it go. "It" was Paul and Stephanie's marriage and the attention that he gave his own wife.

Paul smiled widely as his eyes were glued to the screen watching Charlotte and Asuka stand in the middle of the ring after the rumble match. Asuka, one of his own talents, had just won the royal rumble and he couldn't be prouder.

"Ronda! Ronda!"

His head whipped around at the sound of Vince barking her name.

Ronda looked over at him as well and knew this was her cue.

"Go out like we said but I want you to go up to Steph and shake her hand!" Vince demanded aggressively and hurriedly.

Paul clenched his jaw at the old man's demands and felt anger suddenly seep through his veins. "Vince, what…"

"Go!" Vince yelled at Ronda who was staring at him in wonder at what he was up to. "Hit Ronda's music!" He screamed into his headset at the production truck.

When her music did hit, the crowd erupted in surprise on the other side of the curtain and she quickly looked back at her lover who was giving her the exact same look.

Fear.

They looked each other in the eyes across gorilla position and Ronda knew she had to go out there for Vince's sake.

Paul watched as she walked through the curtain. The fans were so loud that he couldn't hear himself think or his heart beat damn near out of his chest. He quickly sat back down and scooted all the way in to get a close look at the screen in front of him.

Ronda smiled as she graced the stage and took in the atmosphere of the rowdy crowd before her.

Paul relaxed a little in his chair as she smiled. When she briskly walked down the ramp and to the ring, his eyes were searching for his wife. Even though she didn't know that he was seeing Ronda behind her back, he was still expecting her to pounce on Ronda.

"I know you invested a lot to get this girl to WWE but relax, Paul. She'll be fine," Michael Hayes laughed before he rubbed Paul's back in a friendly manner.

He looked to the man at the left of him and forced a smile on his sweat-covered face. "This was just last second is all," he said as he rubbed his forehead in anxiousness.

Ronda eyed the two women in the ring as the crowd buzzed in the huge arena. Her face was like stone as Asuka and Charlotte kept their eyes on her as well. Due to the huge reception she received from the fans, Ronda almost forgot that she was supposed to point at the WrestleMania sign per Vince McMahon's orders.

Her heart beat rapidly as she turned her body to awkwardly point at the sign with a look of determination. As she did, she could see Stephanie standing at ringside looing right at her from afar. She wondered if Paul felt nervous as well for this segment.

After demonstrating to the WWE universe that she was WrestleMania bound and a rejected handshake by Charlotte, Ronda headed out of the ring and to ringside where Stephanie was located. Her clammy hands were claimed by fans at ringside as she high fived them. She felt like she could be sick at any moment from fear.

Ronda stopped in front of the woman and they stared each other down as Ronda's music blared through the speakers. It was a tense few seconds for Ronda because as she looked Stephanie in her piercing blue eyes, she couldn't but think about her lover. She could feel his lips and stubble against her neck, his hands caress her body as their bodies moved in tandem, his erection fill her perfectly and making her moan in pleasure.

Her eyes watched as Stephanie stuck her hand out so she could shake it in truce. Ronda smirked at the woman in mockery.

 _Your husband is all mine and you have no idea._ She thought in her head in amusement.

Meanwhile, backstage, Paul was sweating bullets as his hand was pressed against his mouth to keep from freaking out. "Come on, Ronda. Just shake her fucking hand and get this over with," he muttered under his breath as he didn't even blink so he didn't miss anything.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Ronda shook her hand with a mysterious smile on her face. Stephanie, on the other hand, had a serious look on her face like she was keeping her guard up. He breathed heavily again and sat back in his chair when he saw Ronda walk away from Stephanie with a cheery smile for the fans.

"Thank god that's over," he said to himself as he removed his sweaty headset. He thought that Ronda was going to somehow mock Stephanie by throwing hints at her. Although, Paul knew exactly why she was smirking at his wife.

After Ronda left and the camera wasn't on her anymore, Stephanie gathered her things at the announce table and headed towards the back. She couldn't shake the feeling that she got from Ronda. She's never felt that way before around any new person in the WWE except for her. She felt like there was animosity or something between them and so Stephanie wanted to speak with Ronda herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize in WWE. They are property of Vince McMahon.

* * *

Ronda walked back to guerilla position with a wide smile. She couldn't believe she just accomplished her first WWE appearance that was rushed by Vince. With there being a dozen people in the small dark area, the only person she saw at the moment was Paul who was smiling proudly at her from behind his monitor.

As she got closer to him, she saw him stretch his fingers out past his desk. She took her fingers and brushed them against his before she left to the backstage area. It was their way to give affection to each other when there were people around.

Paul chuckled softly before the curtain opened up again and in came Stephanie with a concerned look on her face.

"Where's Ronda?" She asked her husband.

Paul suddenly felt self-conscious. "She just went backstage. I don't know where exactly though," he explained as he watched her closely.

"Okay," she said as she smiled at him before she bent down and kissed his cheek.

Her soft lips sent shivers down his spine. Her innocence burned into his guilt.

* * *

Ronda was on her way to get some water because she was now thirsty from having such an adrenaline rush out in the arena. Also, thinking about making love with Stephanie's husband as she looked her right in the face made her hot.

She smirked as she came up to a water cooler. She grabbed a cup and that's when she heard her name being called from a distance behind her. She could tell by the screechy voice it was Stephanie. She didn't even bother to look back as she poured water into the plastic cup before gulping it down.

The clicking of Stephanie's heels became clearer and that's when she finally decided to turn around and face the other woman. "Hi, Stephanie," she said with a forced smile.

"Hi, Ronda," Stephanie said as she slowed her pace. "You looked great out there tonight. I gotta say, it was a surprise to see you out there."

Ronda chuckled. "Yeah, your father basically forced me out there for some reason."

Stephanie returned the smile. "He does that a lot. Anyway, I just came to talk to you because I feel a bit of animosity between us and I don't know why," she explained as she folded her arms.

Ronda acted like she was surprised at her claim. "I don't know what would make you feel that way. I mean, we only met a little bit ago," her voice was patronizing towards the other woman.

Steph shrugged. "I just have a weird feeling. You do know if you're curious or anything about something, you can come talk to me, right?"

 _Or…..I can just talk to Paul and have sex with him right after._ Ronda thought as she smirked cockily at her.

"Sure," Ronda said with a grin as she held her hand out to her.

Steph took her hand and shook it but noticed that Ronda had quite the grip on her hand.

"I'll see you around, Ronda," Steph said as she stared into her eyes, watching her. Her voice was cautious.

Ronda's bruising grip on her fragile little hand, as Ronda thought, eased when she let her go. "Bye, Stephanie," she said before she walked past Stephanie to the locker room area in the back.

Steph just stood there in the quiet corridor, looking at the faded gray floor. For some odd reason, she felt this empty feeling inside of her and she crossed her arms around her stomach the same way when she asked Paul if he was sleeping with Ronda.

"Why does this feeling keep coming back?" she asked herself in a whisper as she shook her head.

The feeling left her imagining what her life would be like if she lost Paul. She felt a few painful heart palpitations happen at the thought and so she let out a few strangled breaths.

"Hey, Steph!" a cheery voice said.

She looked up and saw Big Show coming her way.

He immediately noticed that she didn't look right and his smile quickly faded. "What's wrong?" he asked genuinely as he stopped in front of her.

She smiled widely at him. "Hey, Paul, what are you doing here tonight?"

"Just thought I'd see what Rousey was up to. I just saw what happened and that was intense," he said enthusiastically as he rested one of his huge hands against the wall and the other on his hip.

She sighed at the mention of her name. That just brought back her heart-wrenching thoughts that took her breath away.

"Hey, what's the matter, Steph?" he was a little worried about her now because she looked like a semi-truck of emotions hit her inside. Something was bothering her and he knew it.

"I just….I…." she struggled as she started to tremble.

Show took her much smaller hands into his and he felt her shake.

The affection made her bottom lip start to tremble violently as shortness of breaths escaped her. "I just have this….this feeling that I can't shake." She said steadily but then her voice became a jumbled mess. "It's m….making me so….anxious."

This was so unlike Stephanie. Show had never seen her like this until now. She was always so strong ever since he came to know her back in the late 90's. "What feeling, Steph?" he asked curiously.

"That I'm going to lose Paul or something….I don't know. I just feel like there's something going on that I don't know about and once I know it, I'm going to get hurt," she said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He quirked his eyebrows at her statement. "What? What's making you feel that way all of a sudden?" He was shocked that she was thinking like this. She had always been confident and positive towards her and Paul's marriage.

"Ronda's condescending attitude towards me. It's like she knows something that I don't and it scares the hell out of me. To add to that, Paul hasn't been himself since she came into our company," she sniffed.

Now he completely understood what she was so stressed about. "Alright, Steph, just relax. Come on, lets go get some coffee and damn it, treat yourself to a brownie or somethin'," Show said with a smile to make her feel better.

She laughed despite herself. "Okay," she said as they walked to catering.

* * *

Two days later….

It was Tuesday night and Paul had been home from the Smackdown taping for a few hours now. Steph lied next to him in the bed in the middle of the night just gazing at him as the small sliver of moonlight beamed across his handsome face. As he took him in, she wondered what his reaction would be if she attempted to be intimate with him.

She shuffled closer to him, took her hand, and gently caressed his cheek, causing him to sigh in his sleep. She leaned in and kissed his cheek with all the love she had for him. She laid another kiss in the same spot as her hand slipped underneath the heavy blankets to feel his mid-section. She went lower and grabbed his penis over his boxers.

He stirred slightly against his pillow and smacked his lips. "Steph…whatyoudoing…." He mumbled as he didn't even open his eyes.

 _Note number one: he didn't say her name._

"I'm going to make love to you," she whispered into his ear as she rubbed him over his boxers.

He breathed heavily but peaceful through his nose.

She lifted herself up and shuffled around until she was level with his penis. She rubbed it a little more and looked up to see if he was looking at her or doing anything. He wasn't.

She did the best she could to scoot his boxers down enough to take him out to please him. She stroked the flaccid cock before she fastened her mouth around the head.

He moaned slightly and she smiled around him.

She sucked it for a good amount of time until he was semi-erect in his sleepy state. She pushed her panties down and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She bent down and claimed his lips in a kiss.

 _Note number two: he hasn't refused me yet and he's accepting the kiss. I can feel his lips push against mine._

She moaned against his lips when she felt him twitch right underneath her opening. She sat up, breathing heavily. She lifted her hips, grabbed his dick, and sank down onto it. She bit her lip to muffle her moan. She didn't want to miss his sounds or movements.

She began to move up and down slowly on his length and she had to help from moaning or even rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Oh, Steph…" he moaned in a sleepy voice as he cracked his eyes. He took her in and noticed how sexy she looked. She was completely naked, giving him a lot to view. Her perfectly shaped breasts gently bounced with her motions and her nipples were hard. Her chestnut hair framed her face and flowed over her shoulders. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

 _Note number three: he didn't moan her name and he's checking me out. So far so good._

"Like what you see?" she mused.

Paul smiled softly. "I think I do."

* * *

Her pace was faster now and they were both panting and moaning at the friction.

It caught her by surprise when he sat up and gathered her in his strong arms. They kissed feverishly as their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other. Paul's hands trailed down her smooth back and to her ass where he grabbed it before thrusting up into her.

Steph threw her head back, wailing her pleasure throughout the large space they were in.

Paul nestled his face into her neck and kissed at it as she took in the feeling of his penetrations.

She shivered at the feel of his warm and soft lips against her skin.

 _Note number four: he's being very affectionate like he was in the past._

About half an hour later….

Stephanie screeched loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body. Paul was quick to follow with a thunderous roar as he came inside of his wife.

Steph was brought back to earth when she felt Paul lie down as she was still on top of him. She detached herself from him before gently lying on top of him.

"I love you," she whispered with a kiss to his sweaty chest.

Paul wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too."

 _Note number five: surprisingly, nothing was out of the ordinary with him. He was the same ol' Paul in bed….this time._

She felt herself start to drift off into dreamland and something came over her when she blurted out in a sleepy voice, "don't ever leave me, Paul."

His hand that was rubbing her back stopped abruptly as did his heart. When he felt her body relax against his and her breathing even out, he rubbed his forehead, deep in thought.

He had to do it.

He had to cut ties with Ronda.

It was up until this point that he finally realized that what he was doing was going to eventually tear his family and possibly his career apart. What he was doing with Ronda was foolish. Here he had his wife that he just made love with, cuddled against him with all the love in the world.

Paul reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. The bright screen immediately burned his eyes as he looked for her name in his contacts. When he found her, he brought up the keyboard. He looked down at Steph and kissed the top of her head.

 _I can't do this anymore, Ronda. I can't keep doing this to Steph. Paul Wight came up to me on Sunday telling me how Stephanie was in distress cuz she senses something. This isn't right. For now on, it's strictly business._

He nervously pressed send and let out a shaky breath. It was after midnight so he would be surprised if she got back to him right away.

However, his phone buzzed indicating a text came in. He reluctantly lifted his phone to see her text.

 _I want to talk about this in person. I'll meet you in Orlando tomorrow._

"Fuck," he sighed before he slammed his phone onto the nightstand.

This was not going to go well for him.

* * *

Hey, everyone. I'm literally horrible because I suck at updating, at least as of late. That note I posted a while ago was when I had a small window open from school and I just didn't get an update done. Also, I've had AWFUL writer's block.

However, I'm happy to announce that the semester is finally over and that I have a month to update as much of the story as I can for all of you and myself. With that being said, there WILL be another update by Friday night and it WILL be a longer chapter!

For those of you that waited all this time for an update, thank you so much! You are appreciated more than you realize and those of you that are new, welcome!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I promised every one a quick update, so here ya go!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize in WWE.

* * *

Paul's heavy footsteps echoed in the empty corridor as he made his way to the production office for an NXT taping. He looked around him cautiously, peeking into each room that he passed by as he was paranoid that Ronda would pop up out of nowhere, heated.

He could tell by her text that she was furious at him for wanting to break it off with her out of the blue. And why shouldn't she be? They had incredible sex and chemistry for the past few months and he's shown her affection more than Stephanie so he was pretty sure that she was attached.

He finally made it to the office and gently pushed open the door. He was met the usual smiling faces and greetings. No sign of Ronda.

"Hey, Paul, what's up, buddy?" Shawn said enthusiastically at his monitor.

Paul only smiled before he took a seat and put his headset on. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even his best friend. He cursed himself for being so damn nervous about Ronda but he couldn't control it. He was terrified that she was going to barge in here and air out their dirty laundry to everyone as some sort of payback.

* * *

Paul was currently working the main event of the taping when the door suddenly swung open and in came Ronda. His greatest fear had just come to life. His breath hitched in his throat and he stare at her with wide eyes. It felt like time had stopped as he stared directly at her as she heaved.

"Ronda? Is there something we could do for you?" Regal said awkwardly as he gingerly stood up from his seat.

"Paul, I want to have a word with you, please," Ronda said as patiently as she could as she stood in the doorway.

"What's this all about, Paul?" Shawn asked with concerned eyes as he watched him remove his headset with a serious look on his face.

"Nothing, Shawn. It's nothing," Paul muttered with his head down.

"So you're just gonna leave us mid-match?" Regal questioned irritably.

"I'll only be a second," Paul replied as he walked out of the room with Ronda following closely.

Paul shut the door and stepped across the hall to enter another room for privacy because he knew this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"You look good tonight," Ronda complimented as she bit her lip.

Paul sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Ronda…."

"Look, why did you message me in the middle of the night telling me you want to leave me?" She asked while folding her arms in front of her.

He rubbed the back of his shaven head as he felt the walls around him close in. "Listen, Ronda, I love my wife. She's been having panic attacks and meltdowns because she assumes something is going on with me," he explained as he looked into her eyes. "She can sense it and I can't handle hurting her like that. I….I just don't want to do this anymore."

"Talk about paranoid," Ronda mused with a smirk.

Paul's nervousness quickly switched to anger at Ronda's mockery towards his innocent wife. "Hey," he said firmly as he pointed his finger at her. "You better watch what you say about her," he scolded.

She scoffed. "Wow, you seem pretty caring towards her now after you've fucked me so many times. What do I gotta do to keep you?" Her voice was seductive as she stepped closer to him.

He stood his ground and looked down at her when she was mere inches from him. "It's over."

She felt a pang of hurt and her smile immediately faded. "So, after all we've done, you're just going to leave me?" her eyes started to glass over as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. The same eyes that she's looked into so many times as she was treated like a queen when reaching heights in sexual bliss that she's never been to.

"I just don't want to do this anymore. It was a mistake," he said softly. He had the urge to stroke her cheek but he decided against it. He had to let go for Stephanie' sake.

She was silent as she lowered her head and looked at his tie. She lifted her hand and smoothed it out as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Paul exhaled slowly. It was weird to see The Baddest Woman on the Planet shed a tear. It was a rare thing and the tear was over him. God, this was harder than he thought it was going to be.

Ronda let her hands glide down his sides until they rested on his hips. She lifted her head and laid a kiss to his beard.

"Ronda, stop," Paul said as he began to push her away.

She ignored him as she turned around and grinded her ass against his crotch. She rested herself against him and took in his body warmth and touch.

"Ronda!" Paul yelled, catching her by surprise.

Ronda instantly removed herself from him, breathing heavily.

He noticed her searching his face, waiting for him to apologize or take her in again but he only stared back with fiery eyes.

She felt the rejection burn deep inside her and without thinking, she slapped him hard across his face, causing him to stumble back.

"Fuck you, you inconsiderate son of a bitch!" She screamed at him before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Paul! Are you alright?" Shawn said in a frenzy as rushed into the room.

"Yeah," he said, his voice barely audible as he cupped his cheek. The sting from the slap was unbelievably painful.

"What the hell happened between the two of you?!" Regal questioned as he looked at Paul's red cheek.

"We just had a disagreement."

"This is more than just a disagreement! Her ass should be fucking fired for putting her hands on you!" Regal exclaimed, pissed off.

"I deserve it," he blurted out much to his dismay.

"What do you mean you deserve it? Paul, what the hell is going on?" Shawn asked, confused at this whole situation.

"Look," Paul said as he regained his composure. "Just fucking drop it. The two of you better not say shit to anybody! Especially Vince and my wife!" He stated clearly as he motioned his hand up and down angrily.

"Alright, alright, but if she does this again, I'm telling you right now that I will let all of WWE know about her actions." Regal declared as they began to walk out of the room.

Paul didn't say anything as he stretched his jaw to ease the pain in it.

* * *

"This main event was probably a fucking disaster," Regal said as they all shuffled back into the production office.

"How did you guys know what happened?" Paul asked as he sat down heavily in his leather office chair. He retrieved his Starbucks cup that was full of ice water and brought it to his stinging cheek.

"We heard you yell and when we first came out, she ran out of the room angry as all hell," Shawn explained.

"Shit," Paul sighed frustratingly as he rubbed his forehead, letting the water numb his cheek.

* * *

"I don't know, mom. I would have to speak to Paul about that. Sometimes he likes to take the girls out on the weekends," Stephanie said into the phone as she stood in the middle of the kitchen sipping on a glass of red wine.

" _When was the last time I had them? Don't be selfish now,"_ Linda laughed on the other end.

"That's true. Okay, I'll convince him when he comes home tonight," As soon as she said that, she heard the front door opening. She had a clear view of the front and when saw Paul come in with his bag, she smiled. "Actually, he just walked in the door."

She watched as he made his way through the huge house. When he stepped into the kitchen, she eyed him suspiciously. His head was lowered and he didn't look too well. "mom, I'm going to call you back. Don't worry, I'll ask him about the girls."

" _Okay, is everything alright? Your tone changed dramatically."_

"Yes, mom, everything is fine….Paul just needs help with something," she lied to try to get off the phone to see what was wrong.

" _I see, well I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love ya."_

"Love you too, mom. Bye," With that, she got off the phone and set it down onto the counter. "Hey, honey, are you alright?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

Paul looked up at her and her eyes widened.

"What happened to you?!" She asked frantically as she rushed over to him to examine his black eye and purple cheek.

"I was walking down the hall at Full Sail and someone swung the door open, hitting me in the face," he thought of what excuse he should come up with the whole flight home.

"Oh no," she said as she looked thoroughly at his wound. "Take an aspirin and I'll make you an ice pack," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the medicine cabinet to get the aspirin. She opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin, opened it, and poured two pills into the palm of his hand. She then rushed to the sink, grabbed a clean cup, and filled it with water for him.

"Thank you, baby," Paul said quietly as he tossed the pills into his mouth and took a big gulp of water to wash them down.

"Go take a shower that way you can get comfortable with the ice pack," she demanded softly as she squeezed his hand.

Paul only smiled tiredly at her and then leaned down to kiss her. He broke the kiss and made his way upstairs to their bathroom.

* * *

Paul didn't even stop in each one of his girls' bedrooms like he always did when he came home late. He was on a mission to let out his bottled up anger. When he stalked into their bedroom, he gently closed the door behind him and that's when he lost it.

He threw his bag across the room. It's loud thump against the wall satisfied Paul but it wasn't enough. A woman made him look like a fucking fool in front of his friends today. He just let her put her hands on him.

"FUCK!" He shouted as he walked over to the bed and started laying his fists into it.

A few seconds later, he stood up, breathing erratically. His mind went a million miles a minute and he was starting to feel dizzy. He needed to calm down before he had a stroke.

Paul stood in the middle of the room trying to catch his breath before he decided to finally go into the bathroom and take the much needed shower. He huffed and slammed the door behind him.

He was now completely undressed as he looked at his face in the mirror. Why did he let his life become a jumbled mess? Does he regret all the private times he had with Ronda?

Those are questions he couldn't answer.

He sighed loudly and proceeded to go into the steamy shower to calm himself down.

Stephanie shook when she heard the bathroom door upstairs slam. The house was so quiet that she wasn't surprised that she heard the loud noise. She hoped that Paul had just accidently slammed it and that he didn't lie to her face about his incident and it being a more serious deal than he was letting on.

* * *

Once Ronda got to her hotel room that same night, she let out a strangled cry as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. She sat at the end of the bed in the dark and her body shook as she cried her eyes out over Paul.

She couldn't believe that they came to this, to completely ending it and Ronda making a riveting statement by slapping him. She knew that he didn't deserve that, not with how he has made her feel special and beautiful since they met. Also, he has given her a once in a lifetime opportunity by bringing her to the WWE.

She sniffed back her congestion as her shaky hand fished for her phone on the bed in the dark. Once she felt it next to her, she grabbed it and unlocked it. She squinted her eyes at the bright light but she urged herself to find his number.

Once she did, she pulled up the keyboard and began typing.

 _Hey, I apologize greatly for what I did to you earlier. You didn't deserve that but damn it, you basically broke my heart right then and there._

 _I'm sorry, Paul._

 _I hope u can forgive me and we can make up soon. I miss u already….xoxo_

As soon as she pressed send, a box popped up on her screen telling her that his number was blocked. She ignored the message and tried sending it again. The same box popped up and she felt a wave of anger wash over. Tears formed in her eyes once more before she threw her phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

* * *

Paul had been out of the shower for about five minutes now and he finally came to the conclusion to just block his number from Ronda. He was currently standing in the dimly lit bedroom in his boxers and a t-shirt. He felt light and comfortable but there was just something nagging at him, holding him in place.

Ronda had truly done a number on him.

"Paul?"

Paul looked up from his phone and at Stephanie who walked in with a small bag of ice.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked as she walked up to him.

He forced a smile for her. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"I feel ya," she laughed. "Here, sit this on your eye and cheek for a little bit and then we can go to bed."

"Yes, nurse," Paul laughed as he sat down on the bed with the ice pack on his face.

"Oh, you know you like it when I play nurse for you when you're hurt," Stephanie mused with a smirk as she searched for a book in her nightstand to read before bed.

"That may be true," he replied as he closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. "How were the girls today?"

"Just typical Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn," she giggled as she put on her reading glasses.

"That's good to hear," he mumbled as he started feeling sleepy despite the left side of his face being frozen.

"Oh, that reminds me. My mom wanted to take the girls out next weekend," she mentioned as she looked down at him. "Is that okay with you?"

He opened his tired eyes and looked over at her. "Yeah, of course. They haven't been over there in a while."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. Hey, and maybe I'll go with them. We haven't had a ladies date in forever," she said excitingly as she flipped through the pages of her book to find where she left off from the night before.

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy," Paul said as his body started to relax.

"You sound like you're getting sleepy. Let me take that downstairs to the kitchen," she said as she got up off the bed with her hand held out.

"Just put it in the bathroom sink, baby. I'm sure the house is dark. I don't want you hurting yourself," he said, handing the bag of half-melted ice to her.

She only smiled lovingly as she disposed of the bag in the joined bathroom.

"Steph."

She turned around and looked over at him in wonder. "Yeah?"

"I love you," he said quietly as he was drifting off to sleep.

She blushed and giggled. "I love you too."

As she emptied the ice into the sink, she looked back into the bedroom and at Paul lying on the bed. He was lying completely still so she was assuming that he was already out like a light. Once she threw the bag away, she walked back in quietly, still keeping her eyes on him.

"Paul?" She said softly before she gently pushed his arm. When he didn't answer, she walked to the other side of the bed and picked up his phone.

As she swiped his phone open, she eyed him to make sure he wasn't opening his eyes. When she felt this was perfect timing, her blue eyes searched his texts desperately.

He had multiple contacts such as Ric, Dogg, Shawn, Vince, herself, and many others; however, she didn't find anyone or anything out of the ordinary.

She racked her brain as to where else she could look into his phone for an answer to her paranoia. God help her if she did.

Not allowing herself to start freaking out, she went to his gallery. He didn't have very much except for pictures of them two together, documents, pictures of the Performance Center, and even a few pictures of Andre and Attila.

Then, suddenly, her eyes landed on a picture of Paul and Ronda together. She selected it and looked at the entire picture. Her heart started to race as she noted everything about the picture. It looked like Paul took it selfie style and they were both smiling at the camera. She couldn't quite make out the background but to her, it looked like they were in a restaurant. It was an intimate setting with the orange lighting and the night sky showing through the window.

Wanting to press further, she looked at the description for the picture. It read:

 _Hey, Vince. Just got us a big-time star here and the possible leader for the Women's Revolution. She just signed her contract._

She knew exactly when this was taken. This was when TMZ reported on them at the restaurant. She just now learned that her dad knew about that night all along, yet she had no idea.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Paul start to stir and she quickly turned his phone off and set it down.

"Steph, come to bed. It's late, babe," he said with a yawn as he held his arm out as an indication that he wanted to hold her.

She wanted to ask him about the picture so damn bad but she knew he wouldn't be up for talking and honestly, neither did she.

 _Stop being ridiculous, Steph. You're freaking out for no reason. He wouldn't be loving to you like this if he was with her._ She thought to herself before she climbed into bed with him.

"Goodnight," he mumbled before letting out a deep sigh.

"Night," she said simply as she rested her head on his chest.

 _Alright, Sherlock Holmes, rest. You're gonna need it if you want to take the girls to school on time._ She urged to herself as she closed her eyes before she finally fell asleep to the sound of Paul's heartbeat.

* * *

I feel that this is one of, if not, the best chapter so far. You guys deserve an awesome chapter!

Thanks so much for reading and please review! I appreciate them more than anything and they motivate me to write!

There will be another update next week so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Let me start off with an apology. I'll be honest, I'm not the best at updating stories but I try my hardest to keep them entertaining for all of you. Just please be patient with me because I am very busy. To those of you that private messaged about the story over the course of a few months, thank you for keeping interested in this story!

Enjoy this LONG awaited update.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize.**

* * *

"What happened to your eye, Daddy?" Vaughn questioned her father as she lightly touched his bruised cheek with her tiny hand. She knew that he was bothering him during his breakfast, but she was concerned for him.

As soon as he saw his little girl round the table towards him with a worried look, he set down his spoon of oatmeal. When she asked what was wrong with him, he gave her a slight smile. "Daddy had an accident," he said simply, hoping that convinced the curious 9 year old.

"Uh oh!" She exclaimed. "Did you take medicine? Medicine always makes me feel better," she said innocently.

"Yes, honey, I took medicine," Paul said as he laughed before he ate some of his oatmeal. However, his eyes became fixed on his daughter when she went and scooted a chair next to him as close as she could. She climbed onto the chair, leaned in, and kissed his bruised cheek.

"I kiss your boo boo," Vaughn explained when she pulled away. "Do you feel better?"

That's when he gathered her in his arms and gave her a kiss back. "I sure do, sweety. It doesn't hurt anymore," he pretended. If he was being honest, it still had a dull ache. It's no joke that Ronda possesses mean hits.

"Good," Vaughn smiled, proud of herself.

"Vaughn, honey, let's get ready for school," Stephanie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do I have to?"

Paul laughed at his daughter as she stuck out her bottom lip in disappointment.

Stephanie chuckled. "Yes, you do. Remember, you can't miss school unless you're very sick or hurt," Steph explained as she folded her arms.

"But _Daddy_ is hurt. He needs kissies."

Paul and Stephanie looked at each other with adored faces. "I'll be okay, honey. It's just a bruise. Go get ready for school so you're not late," Paul said as he set her down.

Vaughn pouted and ran out of the kitchen.

Hearing their daughters' feet scamper upstairs, Paul and Stephanie briefly looked at each other before Paul resumed eating his oatmeal.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Steph asked as she took out some bread to prepare the girls' breakfast.

Paul shrugged even though she couldn't see him. "I guess. Just had a small headache," with that he finally finished his oatmeal. He got up and walked over to the sink to the put the bowl in it. He looked out the window to gaze at the Connecticut wilderness that surrounded their property as he adjusted his tie.

When the bread popped out of the toaster, Steph looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? You look sad or something."

 _I feel bad for letting Ronda in so intimately and then kicking her out after she's confessed her love for me._

"I'm just tired," he said casually. "I've got to go." He walked up and wrapped an arm around her before he kissed her lips. "I love you."

She rested her hand against his bruised cheek. "I love you, too. Watch out for doors," she laughed.

He forced a smile and then he let her go. Making his out of the kitchen and to the front door where his bags were, he thought deeply about his situation. "Would they all still love me if they found out?" he whispered to himself as he picked up his bags and left the house.

* * *

Later that day

"We're going to have Ronda sign her contract at the Elimination Chamber pay per view to start a buildup for her at WrestleMania," Vince explained at the meeting that only consisted of him, Kevin Dunn, Paul, and Ronda.

Paul and Ronda were sitting on complete opposite sides of the table like they always have but this time, to Paul, it felt different. It felt like they were much farther away than they actually were.

Wait. Why did he care?

Ronda glanced at the bruise on Paul's face and felt a pang of guilt. He made love to her in the past and made her feel special, yet she hit him damn near with a UFC punch. However, when he took all that away from her, she was extremely hurt, and still is.

"Ronda, how do you feel about that?"

She looked up at Vince and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she said simply.

"Paul?"

Paul nodded his head. "Yeah, seems fine." He could feel Ronda stare at him every now and again, so he kept facing Vince the entire hour the meeting went on. He felt very uncomfortable to say the least.

Vince looked at Paul questionably. His son-in-law looked distracted and that was out of the ordinary for him. "Are you alright?" He asked him.

He felt everyone's eyes on him in the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…hungry I...guess," he stuttered. He really wanted to be left alone. The only thing good about today was his daughter's kisses.

The aged man gave him a look of shame as he shuffled his notes. "You should always keep yourself fueled for work. Look at what I do…"

"Yeah, yeah, Vince. I don't need a lecture," Paul said irritably, his forehead wrinkling even more from the stress he felt at the very moment. Paul got annoyed by the old man a lot these days, but he never snapped back like he just did. He was just too full of himself when he was just too out of touch with today's wrestling world.

"Excuse me?" Vince said in a dumbfounded manner. "I suggest you change your tone or you'll only be in charge of your little NXT shows."

Paul's head tilted to the side as he stared Vince in his tired eyes. He was a little offended by Vince's tone towards NXT, his creation. Also, did he really just threaten to fire him as COO? He could just imagine how his father-in-law would react to him cheating on his daughter….

"Do you understand me?" Vince's voice rumbled lowly.

Paul sighed heavily. "Yes," he answered simply as he looked away and at the bracelets around his wrists that his daughters made for him long ago.

The rest of the meeting was quiet and down to business.

* * *

Paul gathered his things restlessly but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming into the room. He looked up and sighed when he saw it was Ronda. "Ronda…" he started exhaustingly.

"I see what I did to you. I'm so sorry for that," she said sincerely as she kept her distance by standing at the end of the table. She traced the edge with her thumb, needing so bad to hold him.

"It's fine, just go, please," he pleaded as he rubbed his forehead. He was already so confused with his feelings for her; he didn't need her standing there being not the typical badass Ronda, but the genuine Ronda that he exposed through his touches, caresses, kisses, and love.

She nodded her head before she tilted it to the side. "I will. I just wanted you to know that I still love you," her voice was soft as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Paul clenched his jaw as he stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips and looking away from her.

Getting the hint that he wasn't going to say anything back, she slowly backed away and opened the door. She looked him over and felt a pang of hurt at him rejecting her. "So much, Paul," she whispered before she exited.

Feeling the energy of her presence leave the room, he looked over at the door and exhaled. "I'm sorry…." he said softly.

Ronda walked briskly down the hall to get away from Paul for her sanity.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Ronda."

She nearly jumped out of her skin and stopped abruptly. When she shot her head up, she was eye-to-eye with Natalya.

"Nattie, you scared the shit out of me," Ronda laughed as she caught her breath and covered her heart with her hand.

"I'm sure I did. Did you forget about Travis?" She asked boldly with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" Ronda questioned as her heart raced.

"I was going to speak to Vince, but when I peeked through the door, I saw you speaking with Paul, who, shall I say, didn't look so happy you were there," she explained.

"We, umm….were just talking about my contract. I told him that I, uhhh, wanted a raise," she lied terribly.

"No, you want to raise his dick," Natalya spat. "I can see right through you that you're lying. Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA of what you are doing?!" She spoke loudly.

"You're just assuming things! Don't come at me like this like you think you know what's going on around here!" Ronda shouted with angry eyes.

"Honey, I'm a veteran. I know the locker room bullshit. Seeing Paul is going to destroy both of your lives and to mention Stephanie's," she said as she shook her head in disgust.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You need to pay more attention to your own relationship because you two ain't perfect," Ronda countered with a smirk.

Feeling the heat radiate in her face, Natalya bit her tongue so she didn't start screaming at her. "Stephanie will be heartbroken, Travis will kill Paul, and you'll be out of WWE faster than you were knocked out by Holly Holm," she retorted back truthfully. She knew she went below the belt with that comment so she stuck her chin out at the homewrecker.

Ronda narrowed her eyes at the Canadian. "You better watch what you say about that. That was the worse time of my life!"

"And Stephanie is going to have the worse time of her life when she finds out that her husband of 15 years is cheating on her with a newbie in WWE!" Natalya stated through clenched teeth.

"I don't need this shit. You're out of your fucking mind," Ronda seethed before she brushed past Natalya.

The veteran shook her head and felt her heart break for Steph. All of a sudden, she heard a door open behind her. She turned and saw Paul walk out of the room with his bag. He walked the opposite direction with his head down and she sighed.

She wasn't going to say anything to anyone. She was going to let Stephanie find out on her own.

* * *

Paul just wanted to go sit in gorilla position and get this night over with. Vince was pissed at him and Ronda still had feelings for him. He just wanted his life back to the way it was before he made a move on Ronda in that hotel hallway.

"Hey, Paul!"

When he heard someone shout his name behind him, his entire body stiffened and his mind went blank. He stopped and turned around angrily. "What!" he shouted which caused the sound of the footsteps to abruptly end.

Finn Balor's smile faltered dramatically and he just looked at his boss who appeared to be incredibly stressed. However, his shout at him was completely out of character. "Sorry," he said as his voice wavered nervously. "I was just wanting to discuss my match for tonight," he said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Paul didn't even notice it was Finn until he started speaking. He relaxed when he noticed that he scared the hell out of him. "What about your match?" he asked patiently.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'll let you continue on, Paul," Finn said with a forced smile.

Paul watched as the young kid walked away and he silently cursed himself.

Stephanie was sat at the computer in her and Paul's office at the mansion going over WWE business when her oldest daughter walked into the room. She removed her glasses and set them down on the oak wood desk when she saw her wear a concerned look. "What is it, honey?" Steph asked.

Aurora fidgeted with her hands. "You know how Dad said that he has that bruise because he got hit by a door?" she said quietly.

Steph looked at her questionably. "Yes, why?"

"Well, I heard him talking on the phone with Shawn earlier this morning and Dad said that he got hit by someone," she explained.

 _Flashback…_

 _Aurora cheerfully walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast to start her day; however, when she heard her father's irritated tone, she stopped just before she would turn the corner and into the kitchen._

" _No, I'm telling you, Shawn that everything is alright now."_

 _The 12-year-old stayed where she was to hear what her Dad was talking about on the phone to Shawn._

" _She slapped me because I said a smartass remark. Yes, that's why I said that, Shawn. Look…No listen to me."_

 _Aurora's mouth fell open at what he said._

" _Let's just move on alright?" Paul muttered angrily. "Steph and the girls will be getting up soon."_

 _She heard his footsteps draw nearer to her and her breath caught in her throat that her Dad was going to catch her listening in on his conversation or….argument._

 _Paul walked over to the fridge and opened it to retrieve milk and butter for pancakes. "Okay, I'll see you at the tapings. Bye."_

 _That's when Aurora appeared around the corner and Paul caught sight of her immediately. "Hey, baby girl. Want some pancakes?" he asked happily despite his phone call with his best friend._

 _The smart little girl nodded her head as she pulled out a chair and climbed in it. "Make them extra fluffy please, Daddy."_

 _Paul turned and smiled at her. "You got it."_

" _Hey, Daddy?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Why did you sound mad on the phone?" she asked as Paul poured her a glass of orange juice._

 _Paul felt his blood run cold and he stopped pouring the juice halfway as he looked at the counter. He was going to kill Shawn for calling him!_

 _He blinked a few times before he continued pouring the juice with a fake smile to his daughter. "I was just explaining a wrestling story to Shawn from years back. It was a complicated time," he chuckled nervously. He was actually nervous around his much younger daughter. He knew that she was one smart cookie._

" _So that's not where your bruise is from?" she asked innocently before she took a drink of the orange juice._

 _Paul scratched the back of his neck from the pressure of the interrogation from Aurora. "Yeah it's from someone opening a door when I rounded a corner and BAM they got me right in the eye," he said humorously, knowing that his sense of humor will distract her._

 _She laughed loudly as a strip of orange juice aligned her upper lip._

Stephanie felt her body freeze in the cushioned office chair. "He what?"

"He said to Shawn that someone hit him and then Daddy told me that he was just going over an old wrestling story with him."

Her daughter's explanation was enough to send her brain into a tailspin as she just sat there staring at her. Has Paul really been lying to her this whole time? Or is Aurora just making this more dramatic than it was because she was just a little girl?

"He sounded mad and I don't like when Daddy is mad," Aurora said with a worried expression on her face.

Despite her wondering mind, Steph gave her a half smile. "I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry about Daddy," she said as she got on her knees to be eye level with her.

Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck to give her a hug. "I love you, Momma."

Steph closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you too, baby," she murmured into the crook of her neck. To her, it almost seemed like Aurora sensed something and if she were to be honest, she knew SOMETHING was going on. She had to get down to what it was because it was now affecting her children.

* * *

This chapter was initially longer but I had to delete the last part for the storyline to line up, but Stephanie finding out about Paul and Ronda is right around the corner so buckle in for that!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
